The Watch
by Smex Lemur
Summary: When Edward bought the strange, silver watch, he had never expected things to turn out the way they did. Not that he was complaining, of course... RoyEd. Complete!
1. Prologue

**AN: Wow, I'm having inspiration-bombs throwing at me lately O.o. **

**This is a story I'm going to continue now, since for this one I have a lot of ideas X3. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Watch**

**Prologue**

Edward Elric was a handsome, wealthy and successful man, though he was perhaps a bit on the short side. His blonde hair which resembled the sunlight, making any woman jealous, and his golden eyes that seemed to pierce through anything. He had everything a man could ever want—money, a big house and a very nice car. It was weird how, even though any man would kill to be in his shoes, he wasn't happy.

It felt as though something was missing in his life. Somewhere in that brilliant mind of his, he knew what it was and was daily reminded by this by his best friend and brother Alphonse Elric. Apparently, Alphonse thought that Edward was simply missing a love in his life—someone to settle down with. He refused to acknowledge this of course; he had never had a real relationship before and wasn't very social. Sure, he had dated a guy name Russell for a while, but Russell had been a bastard to him and dumped him ruthlessly.

After that, Edward hadn't dated at all, simply because he didn't want to get hurt anymore. He had never been too fond of relationships—he thought they were just useless. They wouldn't work anyway and people would only get hurt.

That was what one part was telling him, the part of his mind that was in denial.

Whenever he saw his brother and Winry together, he felt a surge of jealousy running through him. Not because he had a crush on Winry or anything—he loved her like a sister, thank you very much—but simply because they were able to kiss, cuddle, comfort each other.

Sometimes he wished he could have that too, but he doubted the fact that he could ever truly fall in love.

Shrugging the thought off, Edward focused on the road. It was Alphonse's birthday tomorrow, so he had to go and get a present for his brother. He knew how Alphonse had always like things from China—he found their culture and country interesting, so Alphonse had decided to go and buy him something from a store in a town nearby. The ride wasn't too long, but it was just boring.

Finally arriving, Edward got out of the car and locked it, before entering the small and dark shop. It was filled with all sorts of Chinese artefacts—Buddha status, yin-yang items and other things Edward couldn't identify. If Alphonse had gone with him, he would've pointed out everything and would've chatted about it animatedly, telling him what it was and what it was for. Edward never had been interested in China that much and, to be honest, he found himself shivering. The smell of the store was nice though, he couldn't quite place it, but he liked it.

Edward groaned inwardly—he had known that the store wasn't too big, but they barely had anything Alphonse didn't already have!

"Good afternoon, sir," the man behind the counter said, nodding his head. He had a heavy accent, Edward noted. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well," the blonde man started, tapping his index-finger against his chin. "My brother collects things from China, but I'm looking for something very special," he continued, glancing to one dark cabinets. The man nodded, smiling slightly.

"I'm guessing your brother already has many things?" he asked him. Edward nodded gruffly. "Well, I do have some… expensive artefacts," the man said and motioned Edward to follow him. The Chinese man led him to one of the rooms in the back of the store, apparently only meant for personnel, and switched on the light, revealing many boxes. In the middle stood a small table, which held several small objects, as well as some small chests. Edward raised an eyebrow sceptically, but followed the man to the middle of the room anyway.

As the man opened one of the chests, Edward glanced around and finally let his gaze drop on one of the glass showcases. Ignoring the other man completely, he walked over to that particular showcase, not really knowing why. It was like something was pulling him towards it, but he had no idea why.

"Sir?" the Chinese man questioned him. Edward ignored him again and glanced inside the showcase, surprised to see that there was only one item lying inside—a silver pocket watch. There was a picture engraved on it, though Edward couldn't make it out just yet, because of the dimmed lights. "Ah, that's not for sale, sir," the man said. The man had sneaked behind him and glanced over Edward's shoulder, eyeing the pocket watch himself. "The previous owner of this shop told me to never sell this to anyone—apparently, there's some sort of curse on it." Edward snorted.

"I need a new watch," the blonde stated, eyeing the item longingly. He had no idea why this particular watch attracted him so, but the thing was just screaming 'buy me! Buy me!'. Yeah, it's kind of scary, but Edward couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"It's not for sale," the man told him once more.

"Everything has a price, old man," Edward then said, tearing his eyes off the watch and looking at the Chinese man intently. "Name it and I'll pay you, money really isn't an issue," he added. And it was true—he hadn't been born wealthy, but he had made himself rich with his research for artificial limbs, which would move just like a normal leg or a normal arm. Edward hadn't really become famous with it, but it had made him enough money to last him the rest of his life.

The man eyed the younger one wearily—to be truthful, he had always wanted to get rid of the godforsaken watch, it gave him the creeps. And who was he to deny this young boy something he really wanted? It might have been unethical, but he honestly didn't care so much. He got rid of the watch, got paid and that was that.

"Seven hundred and it's yours," the man said. Edward blinked. It was an awful lot for a pocket watch, but then again… he could spare the money and something was just calling him. It was strange.

Edward gave the man his creditcard, picked out a gift for his little brother and was on his merry way with a brand new pocket watch.

It wasn't until he was back at his small apartment that he took a very good look at the watch. On the end, there hung a long, silver chain—the watch itself was surprisingly light in weight and the engravings were simply beautiful. Edward had never seen such detail, though he had to blush when he saw exactly what was engraved on the watch.

It was a man lying on a sofa, a smirk playing on his lips and his eyes… they seemed to be staring directly at Edward. The man was completely naked and even though it was engraved, Edward could clearly see the man had an incredible toned chest and was very well-endowed. He couldn't believe the one who had made this would sell this piece of art!

Edward became aroused quite quickly at the sight of the man lying very invitingly on the sofa and cursed himself for actually getting a hard-on from a _pocket watch!_ Alphonse had been right—he really did need to get laid. Very quickly.

He sighed and sprawled himself on the bed, opening the watch. It had something carved in it as well, though not nearly with as much profession as the front—it said 'Don't forget' followed by a date. Edward frowned, and closed it again, eyeing the man on the front and subconsciously letting his finger run over the picture.

His fingers froze as he saw something an engraving shouldn't be able to do—the man had winked at him. At least, it seemed like that. Edward blinked and rubbed his eyes. That couldn't have been!

He flopped on his back and held the watch in front of him, eyeing it carefully. He had instantly remembered what the man had said—a curse. Edward hadn't questioned it any further, because he didn't believe in curses. After all, he was a man of science, he didn't bother with mystic stuff no one could prove.

It was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He let his eyes wander over the bottom side of the mystery man and quickly found himself getting aroused at the mere sight of him. Not really knowing he was actually doing it, he let his free hand wander down, grabbing the arousal and slowly pumping it, imagining the man lying next to him. His steady pace grew quicker very soon as he imagined the man pushing in and out of him, imagined the man's lips on his.

It didn't take long for him to cum over his hand and he fell back on the bed, panting slightly. He had masturbated before, but it had never been like this… never so real.

"Damn, I need a cold shower," Edward muttered to himself as he stood up and put the pocket watch down on the nightstand.

He slept very peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! n.n **

**To reply on Greedy Ed: I don't know O.o does it look like another fic? If so, then damn T.T I thought I was being original… maa, I hope it is o.o**

**Pink Shimmer: Thanks XD I didn't know it was really a twist o.o but I'm pretty bad at writing summaries so I guess it doesn't say what's actually happening x.x… yeah O.o..**

**White Tiger: Thanks n.n hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He felt really, really warm. Something was around him and he was pressed against a nice firm chest and the scent that filled his nostrils was so sweet. He felt someone kissing his neck, whispering something in his ear and caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked up to see who was sleeping next to him. He saw a man with black hair and black eyes smirking down at him. And he was naked.

_Ah, that's nice_, he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Wait—WHAT!" Edward's eyes flew open and he scrambled out of the man's grasp, falling to the floor unceremoniously in his boxers. The man raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as Edward collected himself and stood up, eyeing the man. He gasped—he knew this guy from somewhere. That face, that smirk, that hair, those eyes… but that couldn't be. He had been on a pocket watch!

Edward vaguely remembered the curse that old man had been talking about, but what the hell? This could only be a dream. Yeah, a wet-dream, to be exact. Edward pinched himself and let out a small 'ouch'. Shit.

"Why don't you come back to bed, hm?" the man said, patting the empty space where Edward had been lying. He had to admit, it really did look inviting… but no, he couldn't! He didn't even know who he was, where he came from and _what the hell he was doing in his apartment_! Edward shook his head.

"W—who the hell are you!" the blonde spluttered, pointing an accusing finger at him. Again, the man raised an eyebrow in an annoying 'I'm-better-than-you' way. To his surprise, the man threw off the sheets, revealing himself in all his naked glory, and walked over to the poor frozen Edward, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist and throwing him on the bed.

"I'm only here to pleasure you, master," the black-haired man told him, kissing Edward's neck in the process and his hands wandering downwards. Edward gasped at the cold fingers and closed his eyes, whimpering. Damn, this guy was good…

"N—no, wait!" he managed to get out, pushing the man off of him. He frowned at the weird blonde, but complied anyway and sat down beside of him. "Who are you!" Edward demanded once more, before looking around. "And where are your clothes?" The man smirked slightly.

"I'm Roy Mustang and I don't have any," he replied. "What's your name?" he purred.

"I'm Edward Elric," Edward said, raising an eyebrow. Roy nodded. "How did you get in here?" he then asked. He really did need to try his best not to let his eyes fall on that toned chest, or those legs, or… well, any other part that was below his neck. He focused on his face, though not looking directly into his eyes. The man was too handsome for his own good, Edward noted.

Edward was surprised when Roy took out the pocket watch.

"Do you not own this?" he asked him. Edward blinked and nodded. So that curse…? "Then I will be here to pleasure you for two months. Now, can we get started?" he asked impatiently and a little disappointed that his new 'master' wasn't really cooperating. When Roy started to crawl over to him, Edward jumped off the bed as if it was on fire. Roy blinked in disappointment and crossed his arms, much like a child would do if he didn't get what he wanted.

"What the hell is going on here!" Edward yelled. "Am I on a hidden camera show or something?" he quickly looked around, as if to expect someone to just jump out from under the couch and yell 'psych!', but nothing came and he looked back at the too-handsome-for-words Roy. The black-haired man sighed and held up the watch once more.

"Look closely," he ordered. Edward did and narrowed his eyes, gasping. Where there had once been a man lying on the sofa, there was now nothing. Edward blinked.

"But… that can't be!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Roy just sighed, wondering why this particular blonde boy had to be so difficult. "So you mean to tell me, that you actually came out of this watch?" Edward asked, rubbing his head. Roy nodded.

"Yes, I was cursed by a witch almost six-hundred years ago," he stated. Edward's mouth hung open.

"Six-hundred years!" he repeated, flailing his arms. Roy nodded, amused, and pulled a spluttering Edward back on the bed, stroking his chest teasingly. Edward whimpered. "W—why did she curse you?" he asked. This was all too much for him. Was this guy for real? But then, how come the watch was empty? It definitely was the same one and even if it was fake, that still wouldn't explain the fact that the guy was lying in his bed, naked.

"Because I dumped her." Edward blinked, unaware of the fact that the older man had started to place kisses on his chest and neck, until he heard himself moan loudly. Roy chuckled. "She cursed me, saying that, since I like the company of women so much, I have to spend eternity serving men." At that, Edward pushed him away.

"So, you don't like men?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow. Roy shrugged.

"Not really, but only when a man owns this, I can come out of the watch," he continued. Edward merely stared at him disbelievingly.

"That's horrible," he stated. Roy gave another small shrug.

"There's hardly anything I can do about it. When my master says I have to do something, whether it's sexually or not, the watch forces me to." Roy smirked lightly and came closer to Edward, licking his earlobe briefly. "And it does help when a man is so… pretty like you."

What followed next, Roy had never expected.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO PRETTY HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL!" the blonde yelled, jumping up and collided heads with Roy. The cursed man flew backwards and Edward fell back on the bed, all the while screaming things like 'Bastard!' and 'Stupid asshole!'. Roy rubbed his head in irritation.

"Damn it, you don't have to explode like that," he muttered, massaging his poor aching head. Edward crossed his arms and pouted.

"Serves you right for calling me pretty," he mumbled. Roy smirked slightly and approached him again, this time reaching for Edward's loose blonde hair. The blonde blinked and finally noticed his hair wasn't in his usual braid. "Hey," he muttered, grabbing a rubber band. He was about to braid it, when a pale hand stopped him.

"I took out your braid. It's looks better like that(1)," Roy said. Edward scowled, but complied anyway.

"So, what now?" he asked. Roy shrugged.

"I'm yours. You can do whatever you want with me for two months," he replied. The blonde raised an eyebrow. Sure, who wouldn't want a personal sex-slave, especially one as hot as him? But Edward didn't want to force him to do anything, it felt too much as if he were to go to a whore to have sex or something. It just wasn't right. Especially since Roy obviously wasn't into men.

But what else was he supposed to do with the watch? Sell it? On the one hand, it was nice to have someone living with him. He had lived his whole life together with his brother, but when Alphonse had married Winry, things changed between them—they weren't together as much and Edward had felt a bit lonely… not that Roy could ever take his place, of course, but his apartment was big enough for two people. He had plenty of money, so he could easily pay for Roy as well.

And Edward did pity him slightly—the man didn't seem to have a life of his own (well, duh), so Edward could give him that. He could let Roy make his own decisions and let him be free…

Besides that, he _had _spent seven-hundred dollars on that blasted watch and he doubted the fact that anybody would be stupid enough to actually buy such a thing for the same amount of money.

He didn't notice it when Roy crawled up against him, practically _purring_ as he licked Edward's neck. The blonde gave an involuntary shiver and pushed the black-haired man away.

"You'll stay here," Edward grumbled as he left the bed. "I don't expect you to… pleasure me, but you can live with me, if you want." Roy blinked, his face confused. Edward laughed shortly and rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, so while you're here you can just live with me. I could use a roommate anyway." Edward grinned. Roy's lips curled upwards in a small smile and nodded, stepping out of bed. Edward immediately held his hands in front of his eyes. "But we do need to get you some clothes!" he exclaimed right afterwards.

Roy just gave a small shrug and placed a small kiss on the blonde's head. Edward looked up at the much taller man and blinked.

"What was that for?" The blonde was blushing heavily. Roy's face moved forward, smirking lightly as he stopped only inches from Edward's face.

"For being so cute," he breathed, before clapping his hands over Edward's mouth so he couldn't yell at him again.

After five minutes of yelling into Roy's hands, Edward finally stopped and glared at the taller man. Roy pulled his hands away. "We have to get you some clothes," the blonde stated. Roy shrugged.

"My previous owners never bothered to give me clothes. I don't mind walking around naked," he replied. Edward's eye twitched.

"Yeah, well I do," he said. It wasn't that he minded, of course, but… it was more or less the fact that he was afraid he'd jump him. He didn't want to do that, especially when Roy didn't have a choice. Said man raised an eyebrow.

"But where will I get clothes then? I probably won't fit into yours, you're too short—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T EVEN WEAR BABY CLOTHES!" Roy blinked.

"I… didn't say that. You're really sensitive about your looks, aren't you?" he said, smirking at the heavily blushing Edward.

"Shut up," he muttered. "I have some clothes of my brother lying around here. He used to live with me and forgot to take some things. You'll probably fit into those—we can go shopping for clothes later on," Edward continued. "Do you… need to eat or something?" he asked. Roy shrugged.

"Yup. When I'm inside the watch I don't have to, but outside I have the same needs as anybody else." Edward nodded.

"Then I'll make some breakfast. I have to leave soon too," Edward tapped his chin thoughtfully. He didn't want to leave Roy alone… "Do you mind coming with me to my brother's birthday?" Roy shook his head. "Great!" Edward said cheerfully, before pulling on some pants and a shirt.

Roy followed him when Edward went to the other bedroom and looked at him with a frown on his face as Edward pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt saying 'Role model'(2). Edward had bought it for Alphonse as a joke, since the younger Elric always acted as Edward's mother. Alphonse had laughed about it, but never wore the shirt (only the first day).

"Well, you go get dressed and I'll make breakfast," Edward said cheerfully, giving the man the clothes.

He wasn't too sure about whether or not he was doing the right thing, but he shrugged off that thought. After all, Roy was a human being and he should be treated that way, right?

He couldn't help but smile—he had a feeling these two months would be very eventful.

* * *

(1) Yeah, I like Edward's hair loose too XD

(2) I have a shirt like that n.n!


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Eek, reviews! X3! Thanks everyone! n.n!

**Chapter 2**

Edward's brother only lived a couple of blocks from the blonde, but they still took the car since it was pouring cats and dogs. He knew it was over exaggerated, to live so nearby each other, but him and Alphonse had grown up together and probably had a much better bond than any other siblings had and Edward knew he couldn't bare to live any further apart from him. Alphonse felt the same way, he had told him.

He briefly glanced over at Roy who was sitting in the passenger's seat and frowned—he still didn't believe the whole thing completely. It was unexplainable, honestly, a man cursed by a witch? It was too weird.

There were, of course, weird things—the watch, for instance. It was true that the image of the man had disappeared from the thing and that Roy looked exactly like the engraved man. He couldn't deny that fact, though he still firmly believed that there must be some kind of scientific explanation for that. After all, science explained everything, right? There were no witches, or curses or any of that sort of absurd things.

Though… the watch was exactly the same as the day before, save for the front. The words inside the watch were also there, the date was there—everything was the same. And still he found it hard to believe that the man was telling the truth.

What if he was some kind of lunatic who raped people? That had been the first impression Roy had given him anyway—harassing him while he was still sleeping! And the watch which could make him do stuff his master would order him to? Pff. In the words of his friend and sister-in-law: 'As if!'.

And yet… he felt as if the black-haired man was telling the truth, weird as that may sound. And a part of him believed it was all true.

After all, he's letting him stay in his apartment, he's letting him live with him… isn't that proof enough for him that he actually does believe him? Either that, or he was just going crazy. Edward didn't even want to know anymore.

Luckily for him though, Roy had stopped harassing him when he had told him that Roy didn't have to 'pleasure' him, as he had put it, though the occasion was so tempting for the blonde. He had to use every ounce of self-control he had to refrain himself from saying 'fuck me now, you sexy bastard'. Which he could never say with a straight face anyway, because it was just too weird to order someone like that.

… Anyway.

They arrived only two minutes after they had left and Edward pulled the black car over. When the blonde had showed Roy the vehicle, he was half expecting Roy to jump up and yell 'what the hell is that!', but the black-haired man had told him that he had seen cars before, though they had been far older than this one, of course.

"Well, this is it!" Edward declared. "Oh, Roy?" he said hurriedly, after knocking on the door. Roy raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Please don't tell anyone that you came out of a pocket watch and tried to rape me last night." Said man chuckled lightly and nodded, just in time since the door opened, revealing a young, blonde man. He resembled Edward a lot, Roy noticed, though he hair was slightly longer and in a loose pony-tail and he was slightly taller, though more slender.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse squealed happily, promptly glomping the blonde which sent them both flying backwards on the pavement. Edward groaned, though he wasn't complaining at their usual greeting.

"Happy birthday Aru!" he yelled in his ear excitedly.

"Thanks Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled right back at him and they both burst out in laughter. Roy just raised an eyebrow at the display, but couldn't help but smile at the two siblings. They were still so young and innocent, both of them, hugging each other like that. Roy flushed slightly when Alphonse was still lying on top of Edward, hugging him and giggling—honestly, even the straightest of men couldn't help but blush at two girly boys—brothers even—lying on top of each other like that.

He quickly looked away when Edward kissed Alphonse's cheek.

It was then that Alphonse noticed the stranger standing in front of his door, looking rather uncomfortably at the two of them. The younger Elric blinked and got off of his brother, coughing slightly as he took on a more mature posture.

"Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric," he said, smiling. "Are you my brother's boyfriend?" Edward's mouth flew open. Roy just stayed calm as he answered the question.

"No, I'm not."

"HELL NO!"

"What makes you think that?"

"ALPHONSE! How can you even _ask_ that! You don't go around asking people stuff like that!" Alphonse blinked innocently.

"Now that you mention it, he isn't really your type, huh? You usually go for blonde," he said, tapping his chin.

"Aru," Edward growled, warningly. Alphonse just shrugged.

"What? It's not like I don't _know_ about your sexuality. I even knew before _you _did. Remember I had to push you in that closet with Russel so you could _finally_ get some action?"

"ARU!" Edward hollered. He had turned bright red and Roy was simply smirking at him—Edward made a mental note to tell Roy that he was never, ever allowed to hold anything that had been said about him at the party against him. Especially the things Alphonse said.

"How did you know Edward was gay?" Roy asked curiously, though with a hint of a smirk on his face. Edward gasped. Alphonse smirked.

"Well—"

"I'm warning you, Alphonse Elric!" It didn't have any effect.

"—He accidentally fell on top of this very pretty woman and grabbed—"

"Alphonse, one more word and I'll—"

"—one of her boobs—"

"—Alphonse ,I'll kill—"

"—And he didn't even do anything, he didn't even respond! He just was embarrassed, but that was it! And—"

"—Shut up!"

"—when I asked him how it felt, he just said that it felt disgusting and 'mushy'." By this time, Edward was banging his head against the brick wall. "And that was when we were _seventeen_! There were other things, of course, like he never had a girlfriend or anything, but that was when it first hit me."

"Well, those are obvious signs," Roy responded, smirking at the embarrassed look on Edward's face. His new master was very interesting. And entertaining. Alphonse nodded happily.

"That's what I thought! Anyway, let's get inside. Oh, you haven't told me your name yet," Alphonse held out his hand and Roy took it.

"Roy Mustang, pleasure meeting you," he said. Alphonse blinked.

"Really? I've heard that name before somewhere," he said, tapping his chin. Roy's eyes widened briefly—Edward was the only one who saw this. After a couple of seconds he shrugged. "Ah well, it'll come to me," he turned to Edward, who was looking like he wanted to kill someone. And he probably wanted to—a certain young, blonde-haired man who's name rhymes with… Calphonse.

… Anyway.

--

The party had been nice, Edward noted. He didn't like going out that much—he wasn't really as social as his brother. Alphonse had always been the more outgoing person and people simply liked him immediately. Not that they hated Edward or anything, but it somehow felt different… Alphonse was just likeable.

Edward had once told his little brother that he envied him for that and the younger Elric had just laughed—apparently, he had envied Edward for the exact same reason.

He was relieved that Roy kept his mouth shut about how he and Edward had met. The older Elric had quickly made up a story, involving a zoo, a banana and a piece of string (Edward was never good at lying, nor did he have a very big imagination), earning a couple of frowns, though none of the people had questioned it further.

He was also relieved that Alphonse had decided to keep his mouth shut about Edward's love life. Or lack of.

After the party (which lasted until five p.m., since Winry and Alphonse decided to spend the rest of the night together), Edward took Roy to the mall so they could buy some new clothes for the man. They had bought a couple of pants, shirts, sweaters and a blue jacket for him and Roy found himself grateful.

The men he had usually been with so far had always treated him like a piece of crap, like a slave. Which he practically was—he didn't have any freedom. His other masters had hardly ever taken him outside, had always been groping him and almost never, ever stopped screwing him.

He had been with some sick guys over the last six hundred years.

After they had finished buying clothes, Edward took him to a restaurant for dinner. The blonde had grinned and told him that he wasn't such a good cook—he almost always ordered his dinner from the local Chinese restaurant, or from the Italian one.

"So, before you were cursed, what did you do?" Edward asked, shovelling in some more rice. Roy chewed his food properly, on the contrary to Edward who had absolutely no manners whatsoever, before replying.

"I used to be in the military," he said. "I was a Colonel." Roy didn't remember the last time any of his masters had asked him something personal like that. Well, perhaps if you would count 'can you have multiple orgasms?', but other than that, nobody had ever asked him anything about his life before he became a slave of the watch.

"Wow," Edward said, munching on something brownish Roy couldn't identify. "You were pretty important, huh?" The black-haired man shrugged.

"I suppose. I only fought in a war once though, for the rest of my military time, I did a lot of paperwork."

"So, why did you join the military?" Roy smirked and leaned forward.

"Because I looked quite dashing in a uniform," he breathed. Edward swallowed loudly.

"S—stupid bastard, what kind of reason is that!" he managed to exclaim, trying to mask his blush by eating a whole lot more.

He had to make it clear to Roy that he shouldn't do that anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Kya, thanks for the reviews! XD

I might as well take this opportunity to make some things clear, since a couple of people have asked these things… yeah… I might not have made them clear throughout the fanfic, so here it goes o.o

(1) Roy isn't falling for Edward…. yet n.n. I just made him the same annoying Mustang we all know and love, only here, he's a little more free with his comments towards Edward, since he has been with men over the last six hundred years. He still doesn't like men though, but he's forced to do whatever they want him to do. So, that's why he's able to make comments like 'you're so cute', so freely and now and then flirt with him… and… yeah o.o… do I make sense? XD

(2) Edward isn't in the military here… Someone asked that somewhere XD But no, he isn't, I made him a scientist n.n A crazy one x3… but not really o.o

(3) Why two months of service? Well, I have no idea, to be honest xD. It's just the way the curse is, I suppose o.o.

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The stench of benzene hung in the air as they drove through the city on their way to an amusement park. Edward wanted to take Roy out to fun places, so he could enjoy himself while he was out of the watch and give him at least a bit of freedom.

Roy had admitted that, in modern time, he had only once been out of the house and that was only to go shopping at the local grocery store. Edward really did pity the man—he couldn't imagine being trapped in a watch like that for six hundred years. He'd rather die.

It's been one week since Roy made his appearance at Edward's apartment and, even though the younger man enjoyed the company, he wanted to shoot the damn bastard. The constant jokes he made about Edward's height were unnerving and, though Edward constantly threatened to make him do something horrible, Roy never backed off.

The third day of Roy's presence, Edward had finally asked him _why_ Roy enjoyed to bully him so much. Said man had just bent forward and had flicked the stubborn pluck of hair that always stood up, saying that Edward just looked so cute whenever he was mad.

That made the blonde even more angry.

Edward glanced over at the man sitting next to him in the car and sighed—how in the world did he manage to get himself into this? He knew he was falling for the man, even though he was constantly teasing him… he even liked _that_. Had it been any other person who would say such things to him, they would have been killed long ago. Roy was just so…different. Edward knew there wouldn't be anything between them, for obvious reasons, but still—living with the man was turning out to be harder than he imagined.

It was weird—they had only met one week ago and Edward already begun to have feelings for him. Why did it have to happen to him? Why not Alphonse? He's not gay!

Edward had kept telling himself that Roy was simply a bastard who would sleep with anything that has a hole, but even he didn't believe _that_. Sure, Roy had told him how he had been such a 'womanizer', but Edward wasn't convinced that the black-haired man was still like that. The blonde had started to observe Roy as they passed beautiful women when they were walking down the street and he _never_ gave them a glance, even when they were giggling at him and winking.

And Edward found that to be a very good sign.

After all, he had told Roy that the man was allowed to see women as long as he wouldn't take them home to his apartment. Roy had then made it clear that he had never taken any women to his place anyway, since they would then know where he lived and would start coming to his house.

They arrived at the amusement park and got out of the car. Even though this was the first time Roy saw rollercoasters and other attractions, he stayed amazingly calm and only raised an eyebrow at the things. It was annoying for Edward, since he also didn't look the least bit excited, while Edward had always loved these parks with roller coasters and other attractions (with the exception of Merry-Go-Rounds, strangely enough, they always made him nauseous).

To their luck, the place wasn't crowded at all and therefore, there were hardly any lines.

After a couple of rides, Roy finally began to understand why people enjoyed amusement parks—the roller coasters were a thrill and he had never gone so fast in his entire life. It felt as if he was jumping from a cliff, with the wind in his face and the odd, bubbling feeling in his stomach and the involuntary screams he let out as they went down—it was simply amazing. Even though it was a complete rush, he still managed to find the time to glance at Edward, who was laughing and screaming happily with his arms up in the air and Roy couldn't suppress a smile when he saw him, grinning and clearly enjoying the ride.

When the cart finally stopped at the same point as where it had begun, they both climbed out of their seats, Roy a bit wobbly from his first time in a coaster. Edward told him that it was perfectly natural to be a bit dizzy, especially after a first try(1) and offered to help him walk until he was feeling better. Roy declined with a small smirk.

"Okay," Edward said happily, practically bouncing off. "Let's go there!" he pointed at a very huge… tower-like thing. Roy narrowed his eyes, wondering what the purpose of the monstrous thing was, until he saw something shoot _up_ the tower, before coming down again, people screaming all the while in excitement and/or fear. The black-haired man figured it to be the latter and he swallowed slightly, but when he saw the small blonde jump towards the entrance excitedly, he followed him. After all, he didn't want to look like a coward. Which he wasn't. Really.

… Anyway.

"Roy, are you okay?" Edward asked him as a man strapped them in their seats. Even though he knew everything was secure, Roy couldn't help but gulp as the monstrous thing started to countdown.

_10_

He started to pale and glanced over at Edward, who just seemed to be excited. Roy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as one hand grabbed a handle.

_6_

"Isn't this exciting!" Edward practically squealed through the booming voice that came through the speakers. Roy did not share his enthusiasm and decided that, if he ever got out of this contraption alive, he would kill his master. Curse or no curse.

_1_

Roy shut his eyes and unconsciously grabbed Edward's hand with his free one, clutching it for dear life. The blonde had no time to ponder over this as the attraction shot up with an alarming speed and halted when they were at the top, giving them a brief moment of peace to enjoy the view.

But, naturally, what comes up, must come down.

Roy let out a girly scream as the contraption plunged down and halted in the middle, shot up again, before coming down once more. If Edward wasn't worried about the poor black-haired man, he would've laughed at his pale and shocked face. But, seeing as he was such a caring person… he merely snickered and decided to refrain himself from rubbing it in.

As the attraction came to a stop and they were able to get out of the many belts, Roy made a beeline for the exit, determined to get away from it as fast as possible and, when he finally decided he was far enough from the horrible ride, he sat down on a bench to ease his objecting stomach. As Edward caught up to him, he could see Roy's glare. He gulped.

"Don't ever take me on one of those rides again," he hissed at him, clenching his teeth. Edward just laughed at him.

"Scaredy-cat," he said, grinning. "Come on, we'll go on a slower ride then—if you're going to be such a baby about it," he added that last part just to tease him. Roy stood up and straightened his clothes (black, tight shirt with dark blue, tight jeans—enough to make a woman, and Edward, drool).

"One would think that you're the baby, Edward, considering your height," he said flatly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T EVEN RIDE THE ROLLERCOASTER BECAUSE HE WOULD FALL OFF IF HE DID!" Edward yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Roy, who merely raised a well-shaped eyebrow at the blonde's outburst. People who had been passing by hurriedly took off, some parents even pulling their children away from them with a nervous look on their faces.

"I never said such things, Edward," he replied smoothly. Edward seethed with anger, but followed Roy nonetheless to wherever it was he was heading. Two minutes later, they stood in front of the gigantic Ferris wheel. Edward briefly looked at Roy, wondering why it was that the black-haired man had chosen this particular attraction out of all the others—after all, so far Roy had clearly enjoyed the thrill-rides.

"I remember this," he said softly. Edward raised an eyebrow questioningly—Roy took the hint. "One of the few times one of my masters let me out of the house was when there was something called a 'fair' in town. We didn't go there—at least, he went, but he left me in his house. I saw this thing from far away, only back then it was dark and it had lights all over it." Edward gave him a sad nod. He honestly had no idea how the man was feeling—it must be hard, to live without any freedom.

The blonde was even more determined to make Roy feel as free as possible.

"Well, do you wanna ride it?" Edward said, smiling brightly at him. Roy gave him a small smile as well and nodded. They both got into one of the booths, staying silent throughout the ride. One or two times, Edward pointed out things when they were at the top ('Look, there's our street!' or 'That's the library! I go there a lot, you should come with me next time I go'), but the rest of the time was spent in a very comfortable silence, both of the men contemplating their day.

Edward was really beginning to fear for his attraction towards Roy—this wasn't just simply lust for his body, but it was also Roy's personality he liked. A lot. Sure, the guy was annoying at times, making fun of his height all the time, but… he just had something. Charm, perhaps? It was indescribable for Edward, but he knew that he should stop feeling these things for the man.

Besides that, Roy did not like men—he had even admitted it himself! There was simply no hope for Edward with this and he cursed himself—had he not decided that he wouldn't fall in love again? It only caused pain and grief.

"That was nice," Roy said as they stepped out. "Nice and _slow_," he added, narrowing his eyes at Edward, who started to laugh guiltily.

"I'm sorry I took you on that ride, but you could've said you didn't want to!" Edward told him. Roy's face fell.

"No, I can't," he responded. Edward immediately fell something heavy drop in his stomach.

"Okay then," he said. "Then I order you that you make your own decisions from now on!" He declared, crossing his arms. Roy blinked once in confusion, before his face softened and smiled at him.

"You really are an odd one, Edward," he said, before planting a small kiss on the blonde's head.

Honestly, Edward was just too cute for his own good.

* * *

(1) No idea if this is true, but I had the same problem when I first rode a roller coaster. I was so dizzy, I almost fell down the stairs XD 


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Chapter 4, enjoy the jealous Roy! (though, of course, he doesn't realise it himself… -snicker-)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two hours after the Ferris Wheel, Roy and Edward were on their way home. Edward had the odd feeling that it had somehow counted as a date—after all, they had both done what a couple would do. They had won prizes for each other (to the blonde's annoyance, Roy had won a stuffed kitten for him, saying Edward resembled him), had shared cotton candy with each other (because Edward found those things delicious, but knew he couldn't eat the whole thing himself) and Roy had even insisted on taking pictures in one of those photo booths.

Well, at least, Edward figured couples did those things.

He wasn't really a very social person and had never been on too many dates. Before he figured out that he was gay, and before Alphonse had started dating her, he went out with Winry once. That didn't work out too well (besides that, Edward had no intention of ever being with someone who threw wrenches at him. He was not a masochist, thank you very much!) and a year after that, he went out with a girl named Rosé. She was nice, but again, it didn't work out, because Edward simply didn't feel anything for her except mere friendship.

After that, there had only been Russell. He had seemed like a great guy at the beginning, but again, he simply wasn't what Edward was looking for in a… man. It was still weird for him to say, even though he had known his sexuality for about eight years now. Then again, he had only been with one man in those five years.

He couldn't deny that Russell was a nice guy, but he was sneaky and sly—Edward didn't trust him enough. He had a feeling as if Russell had been cheating on him and Edward simply couldn't be with a man whom he didn't trust.

The blonde remembered never having too much friends of his own age. The only persons he truly trusted were Winry and Alphonse, but sadly, nobody else. It wasn't as if he needed any more friends—they were more than enough—but it was nice to have at least some social experience.

Arriving back at his house, Edward briefly wondered if Roy would like to rent a couple of movies. The blonde always had those moments where he just wanted to order a giant pizza and hang in front of the television, watching horror movies, comedies or sometimes even chick flicks (Gay? Oh yeah.).

"Are we going to do anything tonight?" Roy asked. Edward didn't know whether or not it was an innocent question, or if it had a double meaning—with Roy, he could never know for sure. Roy apparently caught the blush and smirked slightly. "Ah, I see," he purred and started to inch closer to Edward, only to be pushed back again.

"P—Pervert!" the blonde exclaimed, blushing fiercely. Roy simply smirked and stepped out of the car. "You… want to order pizza and watch some movies?" Edward asked hesitantly. Roy just gave him a small nod and a smile—he honestly did enjoy these 'pizza's' and movies were a lot of fun as well. Edward gave him a grin in return.

* * *

**Because nothing else interesting happened the next week, we'll skip it! Yes, I can do that, because I'm the writer!**

Another week had passed and the Edward vaguely noted that they only had six weeks left now, before Roy had to leave. Well, not willingly leave, but leave anyway… Edward shrugged—he knew he shouldn't grow attached to the man, but it was very hard.

The occasional flirting on Roy's side wasn't really helping either.

"Roy?" Edward asked him as he served breakfast. Roy briefly looked up from reading the newspaper in acknowledgement and nodded for him to continue. "I have to speak at a university tonight, so you'll be alone in the house," the blonde continued. He wasn't keen on leaving Roy alone, oddly enough—not because he didn't trust him or anything, but because he just didn't like the idea of the black-haired man being alone. It was weird. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"A university?" Edward nodded.

"Yeah, they want me to talk about auto-mail, the uses of it, stuff like that," he said, waving his hand. Roy's other eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"Auto-mail?" It then occurred to Edward that he had never told Roy anything about what he did to earn his money. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, it's something I invented," he said. "I originally invented it for Alphonse, didn't you notice? He was born without legs, so when I was young, I already knew what I wanted to do in life. I wanted to invent something for Alphonse, so he could walk instead of constantly sitting in a wheelchair—I made something called auto-mail. They're artificial limbs, much like prosthetics I guess, but there's a difference—auto-mail is connected to the nerves in your body, which means that they can move just like a regular arm, leg, hand or foot. I didn't do it alone, of course, Winry helped me with all the mechanics, since she's a real nerd when it comes to cars and stuff like that (though cars are obviously not the same, but she's good with anything mechanical). She specializes in auto-mail now. Anyway, that's also how I can afford all this stuff and I got to help my little brother—which was my original intent—and other people around the world." Edward gave Roy a small smile when he saw the man was gaping at him.

"That's amazing," he said. "Especially when you're so young!" The blonde blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, but I've been working on it practically my whole life, ever since I was eight, I think," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "So, that's why I need to give a presentation on a university for science, they want me to demonstrate and stuff like that. I hate public speaking," he added, muttering.

"Can't I come with you?" Roy asked. "This auto-mail does sound very interesting, I'd like to learn more." Edward immediately perked up a bit and couldn't suppress a grin.

"Really? It'll be very boring!" he said.

"I'm sure I will enjoy it," he said, giving him another rare true smile. It was much different than the usual annoying smirk, much nicer, Edward noted.

"Alright then," the blonde said in return.

"No wonder you and your brother are so close then," Roy concluded, talking more to himself than to Edward. He had been wondering about that—he remembered having a younger brother as well, when he still had his freedom, but he had never been as close to him as Edward and Alphonse were. Seeing the brothers together still gave him a feeling of… nostalgia though—he did long for his family back when he was free. He could see the blonde nod.

"Yeah, well, it's not the only reason though," Edward said. He didn't like talking about his past, but Roy was alright. Not many people knew about everything he and his brother had been through, but he knew he could trust the black-haired man and he would find out anyway. Roy gave him a questioningly look. "My father left us when I was two. Al was one at the time. We both tried to take care of my mother after that, tried to make her as happy as possible," Edward chuckled lightly. "You know, I felt kind of the man in the house at that time. Anyway," he briefly paused, closing his eyes. "Mom… got sick. She'd been sick for a while according to the doctor, said she had been dealing with the pain for years, but she had never shown anything to us," Edward swallowed quickly. God, why did he have to cry every time he told the story? It had been years ago! Then again, he had—did—love his mother dearly and it still hurt. "She died," he continued. Roy's eyes never left the blonde as he looked at him intently.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" he trailed off. Edward shook his head and waved a hand.

"Nah, it's alright," he said, hiding the upcoming tears with a chuckle. "Anyway, after that it was just Al and me. That bastard of a father never even showed up on her funeral," he continued, gritting his teeth. "Al still loves the guy, for reasons still unknown to me, but I hate his guts. Anyway, it was hard, y'know? We stayed at an orphanage for most of the time, because there wasn't anyone willing to adopt a boy without legs and his loudmouth of a brother. Auntie Pinako, Winry's grandmother, was kind of like the boss there, so it was alright. That's where we met Winry by the way. I worked my ass off during the summers, weekends and every second I could spare so I could pay for both of our schools," he finished. "Well, I guess that's the biggest reason for our closeness—we're all we have."

Edward closed his eyes as he wiped away two lone tears running across his cheeks. He didn't notice it when Roy shoved his chair back, stood up and walked over to Edward. Only when he embraced him, the blonde noticed Roy had left his seat. He stiffened briefly—despite the constant flirting and occasional kisses on his forehead, Roy hadn't ever shown him affection like this; he had never hugged him or anything like that, in a comforting and almost loving manner. Edward was pleasantly surprised and relaxed in the embrace, hugging Roy back.

The black-haired man felt oddly comfortable, even though he had never really liked… cuddling, so much.

* * *

That evening, Edward had given his demonstration in front of about two thousand students and fifty teachers. It had been nerve-wracking for him, but he had managed to do it, with the occasional stutter from his side. Roy had merely smiled reassuringly at him, something that had given him courage throughout the demonstration—Edward made a mental note to thank him later for tagging along.

Roy had been surprised that there were other speakers as well—a guy named Dr. Marcoh had made an appearance and another man named Tucker. Roy couldn't remember his first name, but he didn't care either.

Those were the three demonstrators and they all had different inventions that had been important for humankind, though Roy still found Edward's auto-mail the most successful one. For those who had lost an arm or a leg in war, or born without limbs, or anything like that—there was hope. They wouldn't be disabled anymore and that was a great thing.

Edward had also been the youngest one of the three, which made it even more impressing. The blonde had clearly been nervous as hell, so Roy tried to look reassuringly at him, which gained him a small thankful smile in return from the boy on the stage.

After the demonstration, a small party was being held for the teachers of the university and some other people Roy honestly didn't care about. He got to attend it too, because he was together with Edward, and Marcoh and Tucker were there too, talking animatedly to some old people. Roy frowned as some unfamiliar people shook Edward's hand excitedly and started to talk to him about the nerve system and the human body.

Roy stifled a yawn, on the contrary to Edward who was having the time of his life talking to this particular man. The frown turned into a soft smile, before he decided to get something to drink for him and Edward.

He walked over to the bar and ordered them both something non-alcoholic. Roy had no intention of getting drunk no, especially since he knew Edward didn't like it, and the blonde did need to drive them both home, so liquor was out of the question for him. Sure, Roy could make his own decisions now… but that didn't mean he wouldn't respect Edward's wishes as a _friend_.

After the bartender had gotten him his drinks, he said a polite 'thank you' and turned. He gazed over the crowd in search for his master, only to find him talking to a blonde boy, about his own age.

The blonde guy had (obviously) blonde hair, was about a head taller than Edward was and was _flirting_ with his master! Now, one might wonder _how_ Roy was able to tell from such a distance without hearing their conversation or anything, but the body signs were obviously there—the blonde bastard (that's what Roy had called him in his mind) was leaning towards Edward, very much intruding the latter's personal space, and occasionally brushed a strand of hair out of Edward's eye, or simply touching his arm with his own hand or… well, all Roy knew, was that he was touching his master way too much!

"Wait a minute…" he mumbled under his breath. He had nothing to do with his master's private life. Hell, the guy wasn't that bad looking, he had nice hair, nice eyes and was even—dare he say it?—cute, as far as a man could go, that is. But then again, there still was something about the man Roy didn't like. Maybe it was the way he was looking at him? Or the fact that he was practically drooling all over him.

And it was his duty as a servant to protect his master at all times!

Besides that, Edward also did seem rather uncomfortable by it… he could see the way Edward was looking around in search for something or someone to help him. Well, Roy was determined to be that someone!

He let out a small, predator-ish growl as he walked over to his master and his new 'friend', to have a little chat. And to save Edward from the blonde bastard.

"Hello," Roy said, a bit _too_ polite as he swung an arm around Edward's shoulders, pressing the younger man against his chest. "Edo, I've got us something to drink. A coke is good, right?" he then continued to purr. Edward, despite his face being as red as a tomato, gave him a thankful nod and took the glass from him.

"Ah, Russell, this is Roy," he said, turning towards the blonde bastard. The blonde bastard—now known as Russell—gave him a small, annoyed nod.

"Nice meeting you," he said. It wasn't very convincing.

"Likewise," Roy replied, equally convincing. He knew the name from somewhere—didn't Alphonse mention him? Something about shoving Russell and Edward in a closet?

"Russell is a scientist too," Edward continued, trying to get the tense atmosphere out of the way.

"How nice," Roy drawled. The blonde bastard nodded, still glaring at Roy's arm. He looked as if he wanted to rip it apart.

"Yes, I went to college with Edward," he replied, still not taking his eyes away from the arm.

"Oh, by the way Edo," Roy suddenly said, turning away from Russell. "Dr. Marcoh was looking for you, he wanted to speak to you." Edward looked relieved, before giving Russell an apologetic look.

"Sorry Russ, I'll see you later!" he said cheerfully and, before Russell could even reply or say goodbye, Roy had pulled the blonde away.

"Thanks for that," Edward muttered, relieved.

"Who was that?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Roy nodded in understanding.

"The one who made you realise—"

"Yes, that one!" Edward quickly hissed, before Roy could even say it out loud. The latter let out a deep chuckle. "You wanna go home? I've had it here, I'm tired," the blonde yawned to prove his point. Roy nodded, before looking over his shoulder to see a fuming Russell standing in the middle of the room.

Roy gave him a small smirk, before leaning down to plant a kiss on top of Edward's head, earning him a quick smack from Edward and a very nice death-glare from Russell.

"Bastard! You can't do stuff like that in public!" The blonde exclaimed, blushing fiercely at the weird looks people were giving him. Roy decided to give Edward his full attention and leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Does that mean I can do it in private?"

The only thing he got from Edward was another smack on the head.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Wow, I keep getting a lot of reviews! Thanks to Pink Shimmer for that long review X3 and of course, everyone else for taking the time to review as well!

I hope you enjoy this one n.n

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The phone rang and Roy merely blinked at it. He had no intention of getting off the couch and answering the horrendous thing—honestly, phones were annoying devices, according to him. Sure, they were handy if you needed to contact someone very fast, but honestly, the thing rang only at a bad time!

In this case, the thing had interrupted his slacking.

Roy decided to just let it ring and wait for the other thing that was attached to it—an answering machine?—work. Edward wasn't there right now, he needed to go to the grocery store down the block for a moment, so he couldn't pick it up either.

Finally, after a minute of ringing, the thing said, with Edward's voice, _"Yo, this is Edward Elric. If you have something important to say, leave a message. If not, piss off and stop wasting my time (except when you're Al, then you're allowed)!" _, followed by a beep. Roy chuckled lightly at it, before his chuckle turned into a growl.

"_Hey, Ed. This is Russell," _Russell stopped hesitantly, giving Roy a brief chance to think about it—should he pull the plug or not? _"Listen, I know we haven't seen each other for a while, but I was hoping we could catch up on old times, you know. So call me back… if you want. Fletcher says he misses you. And… well, I miss you too. Bye." _Roy frowned in annoyance as another beep sounded, indicating he had hung up. So, the blonde bastard wanted to see Edward again, huh? And something about Fletcher? Who the hell was that? And what kind of name is 'Fletcher'? Is he a walrus or something?

He shrugged and decided it really wasn't any of his business—after all, what his master did, didn't concern him, right? Besides, it wasn't like Edward wanted to go out with the guy! When they had been on that party, Edward looked so uncomfortable in his presence, so he wouldn't go.

…Right?

Five minutes after Russell's call, Edward stepped into the apartment, carrying two bags of groceries. Roy watched amusedly from the couch as Edward tried to close the door with his foot, all the while trying to put a key on the kitchen counter and glaring at Roy. It was amazing how he could do three things at a time.

"You know, you could give me a hand!" he scowled at him. Roy raised an eyebrow in amusement and yawned.

"Sorry, but I'm tired," he replied, smirking.

"Bastard," Edward muttered. He put away the groceries—some in the refrigerator, some in the cabinets—before walking to the phone. "Any calls?" All he got was a shrug in return and a dark look. Edward blinked once, before pressing on a button and the sound of Russell's voice sounding through the room once again. Edward seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before he picked up the phone and started to dial a number. Roy immediately sat up.

"You aren't going out with him, are you?" he asked him. Edward stopped dialling for a moment and looked down at him.

"Why not? He's a nice guy, I guess," the blonde said, waving a hand at him. "Besides, Fletcher is a good kid. He and Alphonse were best friends and he kind of was a little brother to me. It would be nice to see him again," he added, apparently noting that Roy didn't find his reason adequate.

"But I thought you didn't like him!" Roy said loudly. Edward looked very impatient.

"Why the hell do you care!" He retorted. Roy was taken aback for a moment, before he scowled and stood up from the couch, retreating to his room. Edward felt bad for a moment, before he reminded himself that Roy had been the one who was acting so impossible. Honestly—he knew Roy cared about him, but it almost seemed as though the black-haired man was _jealous_.

Edward chuckled lightly—yeah right. Roy being jealous of Russell? The thought was ludicrous.

He shrugged and dismissed it—whatever the reason was, Roy still was the one at fault here.

* * *

"Hey," Russell greeted him in front of the coffee shop. They had agreed to just have a simple coffee together, since Edward wasn't willing to go on a full dinner with him. Russell had been sincerely glad they were going out together, so he was willing to agree to anything—hell, even a dumpster sounded good.

Edward on the other hand, was very anxious. It had been two days since Russell had called to his house and Roy had stormed off. The last couple of days had been very awkward between them. To put it simply: Roy was ignoring him as much as possible.

Well, that wasn't entirely true—Roy had warned him once, that same evening, but, stubborn as Edward was, he didn't listen to him and instead told him to mind his own business. After that, it had only been ignoring each other, only occasionally asking necessary questions.

"Yo," Edward said in return, though slightly more nervous. "Wanna go inside?" he asked then, simply trying to keep the conversation going. Russell nodded happily. They ordered and sat down at a table in a corner, giving them slightly more privacy. Things were uncomfortable, Edward noted, unlike whenever he was with Roy. With Roy, everything just went natural—even the insults went natural, _felt_ natural.

"So… who was that guy I saw you with last time?" Russell asked. Though it wasn't a very good topic in such a fragile situation, he did want to know.

"Oh, you mean Roy?" Edward asked nervously. He got a short nod in return. "He's temporarily living with me, my roommate," he answered simply. Russell raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Not your boyfriend?" Edward quickly shook his head.

"No! Not at all," he gave him a short smile, which got returned. "We're just friends," he continued. Russell decided not to question the topic any further, satisfied with the fact that, obviously, Edward at least didn't have a boyfriend yet. _Heh, got a chance then…_ "So, how have you been doing?" the smaller blonde asked good naturedly.

"Pretty good, Dr. Marcoh is a great scientist—I'm glad he took me in as his assistant," Russell said. "And you? Enjoying your rich life?" The taller blonde smirked lightly at the huff he got in return.

"Well, yeah, I guess. It's a lot more eventful with Roy," Edward winced at his own statement, before shrugging it off—he knew he was developing—or already had developed— a gigantic crush for the man, which was the exact reason why he was going off with Russell. Sure, he had made up that stupid excuse involving Fletcher, but that wasn't the truth. At all. Maybe if he could get his mind off Roy, it would be easier to forget about him when he was gone… yeah.

"You know, I was just kidding, right?" Russell asked, smiling sweetly—a change of tactics! Obviously, this Roy guy was important to Edward… so, he would start flattery. Edward had always been a little arrogant, so some compliments wouldn't go unappreciated. "I mean, you deserve every penny you get for your hard work, the auto-mail you made is brilliant. I wish I could've been your assistant," Russell trailed off. Ah, success! He managed to get him to blush. Hehe.

"Thanks," Edward muttered, taking a sip out of his mug. Russell did the same thing with a small smile on his face.

The rest of the evening went well, according to Edward. Things had been awkward, but overall, Edward had enjoyed his time with Russell, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to go out with him again.

He hadn't felt comfortable though—not as comfortable as he would've felt had it been Roy sitting across him. Edward sighed and rubbed his head as he was being walked home by Russell (he had insisted on taking Edward safely back home). Honestly, he was getting in too deep here. Roy had to leave soon and the blonde was getting too attached.

"I had a nice time," Russell said, smiling as they stood in front of Edward's front door. Russell kept moving closer to him.

"Me too," Edward replied, giving him a rather forced smile in return. Before the shorter blonde knew it though, Russell had leaned in and was pressing his lips hungrily on Edward's, immediately invading the latter's mouth with his tongue. The smaller blonde gave a muffled scream in surprise and hurt, because the lips were forced, pressing hard against his own as Russell's hands took Edward's wrists so he couldn't push away. Russell broke contact for just a moment to catch his breath, allowing the smaller blonde to scream loudly. It only lasted two seconds though, before he felt the lips on his again.

"Are you still a virgin, Ed?" he hoarsely whispered in Edward's ear, making the latter shudder in disgust. Russell pushed Edward against the wall, momentarily forgetting that Roy was inside the apartment and could probably hear the noises, and started to continue to ravish Edward's mouth with his tongue. "I can take care of that," he hurriedly said, breaking away contact, before diving in again. He let out a couple of moans in the process, enjoying the squirming and fighting, before a hard force pulled him away from Edward.

Russell could see the smaller blonde fall to the floor, gasping and panting—he was completely out of breath—before his eyes focused on the one who had dared to interrupt them.

"R—Roy," Edward managed to say, grateful and happy, obviously refraining himself from hugging the black-haired man on the spot. Russell growled in annoyance.

"Don't touch me, asshole!" he yelled. Roy's eyes narrowed and he pushed Russell hard against the wall on the other side of the corridor. Russell let out a groan.

"If you ever—_ever_—come near him again, I _will_ kill you," he said, loud enough for Edward to hear. Russell, who was in no position to argue, but was stubborn as hell, gritted his teeth.

"Is that a threat, Mustang?" he demanded. Roy smirked lightly at him.

"No, it's a warning." Roy let go of Russell's shirt and turned away from him. He picked up Edward from the floor and carried him inside of the apartment, leaving a very angry Tringham. Roy didn't care so much—all he cared about was Edward, right now. If Edward hadn't managed to scream out, Roy wouldn't have been on time…

He quickly shook his head as he put the shaking blonde who was clinging to his shirt, down on the couch. Roy wanted to get him some water, something to call him down a bit and perhaps wash away the nasty taste. Instead though, Edward had swung his arms around Roy's neck and had buried his face in Roy's chest. He wasn't crying, wasn't sobbing, but he was upset and scared—he needed something to hang on to until he could calm himself down again.

"It's alright," he whispered soothingly, stroking through Edward's blonde hair with one hand, all the while rubbing the smaller man's back with his other one. He hoped it was soothing—he wasn't really good at stuff like that.

"He tried to—he tried," Edward started, the sound of his voice muffled by Roy's chest. He couldn't say the next few words, but didn't have to either.

"I know," Roy muttered, feeling anger welling up inside of him again. Was it too late to give that Russell guy a nice beating? He wished Hawkeye was in this time—she knew the best way to physically and emotionally torture someone… he should know—nobody had ever gotten him to do his paperwork, except Riza.

Well, he didn't need his first lieutenant to ensure that the blonde bastard would spend the rest of his life eating through a straw.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened Roy," he muttered. "It's my own goddamn fault." Roy patted his head, but didn't say anything in return—Edward was right. Roy had warned him. It wasn't as if the black-haired man was going to rub it into his face now, but he wasn't going to tell him that there wasn't anything that he could've done about it.

It didn't take very long for Edward to fall asleep in Roy's arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** RoyEd fluff! X3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Another week passed by and it passed by way too quickly according to both Edward and Roy. The young blonde had been a little shaken when he had woken up in his own bed that morning, after his night with Russell, but Roy had been there right with him. Edward had felt so helpless that evening—if Roy hadn't been there for him, he had no idea what would've happened to him.

It wasn't as if he was weak or anything—on the contrary even. But Russell had surprised him and he wasn't afraid to admit that he had been scared to death when the Tringham had started to molest him like that. It still gave Edward shivers.

Well, Roy had been amazed at how Edward recovered so fast from it. That same afternoon, he was as cheerful as ever and they had made up—Edward again apologising for not listening to him and Roy… well, he accepted it. It pissed the blonde off a bit, since he wasn't the only one at fault, damn it! But he had let it slide, this time. After all, Roy had saved him.

And again, Edward felt closer to him. Perhaps he was now even close to _loving_ the older man. Edward had thought it to be impossible—loving someone after only three weeks. But it was different with Roy—the blonde truly felt something for him that was beyond a simple crush or lust or any of those things. He had never felt this way about anyone and he vaguely wondered how he could ever return to his normal life when Roy would be gone again.

He was in too deep.

He wanted Roy, but not just for sex like he was supposed to be used. Well, like everybody had used him—he wasn't supposed to be a slave. Sure, Edward could order him to, he could tell him to act as if he really did love him back, but that would be just a simple illusion, a charade, a fantasy. Whatever you would call it.

Edward didn't want that—he wanted the real thing.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse cried as he opened the front door. Edward gave him a short grin, getting himself ready for his little brother's tackle… but there was none. He blinked once, confusion on his face—whenever the pair of them saw each other, Alphonse would always tackle Edward to the ground, no matter where they were. They would even do it in a store or on the streets or wherever and whenever Alphonse didn't do it, something was wrong. "Is Roy with you?" Edward shook his head.

"No, he stayed at home. Said he wanted to finish a book," the blonde replied, waving a hand. Alphonse nodded, before pulling him in.

"Good, Winry isn't here either, so we can talk," he said, as he pushed a confused and bewildered Edward on the couch. The latter blinked.

"What's wrong Aru?" he asked him. Alphonse sat in the chair opposite of the horrible bright yellow couch as he pulled out some papers from his pocket.

"Is there something you want to tell me… about Roy?" Edward's eyes widened briefly. "I'm not stupid Nii-san, I know you wouldn't let people stay with you when you've just met them and I'm _sure_ you guys don't know each other that long. So, I'd like to know what's going on." Edward blinked once.

"Aru… Roy's been staying with me for the past three weeks, why are you asking me now?" Alphonse gave him a shrug.

"Because either Winry or Roy was here whenever you came to visit, besides, I didn't give it much thought until now. There's something weird about him, Nii-san and I want to know what it is. It's not like you to keep things from me," he added softly. God, how come Alphonse always knew what Edward's weaknesses were? The older blonde felt a lot of guilt as he looked at Alphonse's saddened look. He sighed—there was no resisting when he looked at him like that.

"I'll tell you," he sighed. "But… promise me you will believe me?" Alphonse immediately perked up and nodded. "Well, I went to buy something for your birthday three weeks ago. I went to this Chinese shop and the old man there took me to the back because he had some really nice stuff there and I saw this pocket watch, which I really liked, so I bought it for myself. Well, anyway, here's the strange part—Roy came out of it," he paused for a moment, letting this piece of information sink in. He could see Alphonse's eyes widen briefly, before nodding. "Well, he told me he was cursed by a witch six hundred years ago—" again, Alphonse's eyes widened, "—and he's kind of like a sexslave, I guess, I mean, whoever possesses the watch, gets him for about two months." Alphonse's mouth hung open by the time Edward was finished talking, before it turned into a very sly smile.

"So, I take it you've been having fun for the last three weeks?"

"ARU! I did no such thing, you damn pervert!" Edward immediately yelled, turning bright red. "I haven't… _used_ him or anything like that," he quickly added. Alphonse shrugged.

"Too bad, he's pretty hot," he said.

"W—what!" Edward pointed a disbelieving finger at him.

"What? If I liked guys, I would've taken advantage of him! He's not a bad-looking guy," the younger brother replied. Edward was beginning to question if Winry was a good wife—honestly, where did he learn such things? He used to be such an innocent kid who would always bring kittens home and give homeless people every penny he had in his wallet…

"It's not that he's not hot," the older blonde replied. "It's just that he's not into guys and I don't want to force him to do anything. It's kind of sad that he doesn't have any freedom," Edward continued to mutter. Alphonse nodded.

"Well, I guess…" he muttered, sounding disappointed. Edward rolled his eyes, before he could see his younger brother gasp. "That reminds me! Remember when I met Roy and I thought his name sounded familiar?" Edward nodded. "Well, I looked it up because I was curious, you know, maybe he's famous for something? So, I looked it up on internet."

"And?" Edward asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, I only found something about a Roy Mustang who lived _hundreds of years_ ago, so I didn't think it was relevant before!" he continued to state proudly. "But I did read it, because I was interested and well… what I read wasn't pretty." For a moment, Edward could feel his heart stop beating.

"What was it?"

"Well, the Roy Mustang I read about was in the army," Edward nodded—that much he knew. "He only did field work one time, though. It was something called the 'Ishbal Massacre', a city in the East. He was called a hero, where he lived, because he murdered… hundreds of people. Kids, women, anything." It felt as if a rock had been dropped into Edward's stomach as he listened on. Surely, this couldn't be the same Roy? "It's been said that he disappeared from the face of the earth when he was thirty and they never found his body. It even had a picture of him next to the information, a painting that had been saved for the past years. It even looks like him… I didn't think so much of it at the time, because how could it be him, right? But now that you've told me about this watch… I guess that's why it wasn't so hard for me to believe it when you told me about this 'curse'."

"That can't be," Edward muttered under his breath, though loud enough for Alphonse to hear. "I can't believe Roy would do that!"

"Did he ever tell you about his life before the watch?" Alphonse asked him curiously. The older brother nodded.

"Yeah, but usually not that much. I know he was a Colonel in the army, but he never told me _that_," he replied.

"Nii-san?" Edward looked up and blinked at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you… love him?"

Edward didn't answer.

* * *

"Ah, Edward!" Roy said, smirking as the small blonde entered the apartment. His smirk faltered when he saw the expression the young Elric wore and a look of concern replaced it. "Is something wrong?" Edward shook his head, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Roy. Just a bit tired, I guess," he added, muttering. "I don't feel like making dinner today, so you can order pizza if you want." The blonde started to make his way to his bedroom.

"That won't be necessary," the black-haired man replied, immediately forgetting his concern for his master and smirking yet again. "I'm going out tonight!" Edward stopped. "I went to the grocery store and a woman asked me out there—she was quite beautiful." Hurt shot through Edward as Roy announced this and he felt even miserable than before—all of his hope that Roy might feel the same way about him was gone and he was left with a very empty and hollow feeling.

_Maybe I really do love him._

"That's… nice," he managed to say, before he entered his room and shut the door, leaving a confused Roy.

* * *

"Edward, I'm leaving!" Roy called from the other side of the door. He heard a muffled 'okay' from Edward and vaguely wondered if he should just call dinner off and instead stay with his master—after all, he obviously didn't feel alright. He eventually decided against it and took his set of keys with him as he exited the apartment.

The woman he was going out with was, indeed, very pretty. She reminded him vaguely of someone he had dated in the past, before he became a slave to the watch—with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He usually went for blonde hair (his thoughts went, involuntarily, to Edward), though it didn't matter much as long as her breasts were large enough. In her case, they were. He couldn't really remember her name—he thought it was Dorothy, though he wasn't sure.

She smiled sweetly at him when he arrived at the restaurant where they decided to meet (it was not very far from Edward's apartment, so he could easily walk the distance. The same went for her). Roy found it weird that, even though he would normally give a girl his full attention, his mind kept drifting to Edward—he quickly shook his head.

It really was time for him to have sex. With a woman.

The evening was rather dull. She kept blabbering about superficial things, like make-up, clothes and her other superficial friends. Not that the other women he had dated weren't like that—they were all the same when it came to personality, according to him, but still. In these situations, he missed Edward, who always had something interesting to say.

And Edward never stayed boring, Edward always liked discussing things with him. Edward wouldn't agree to everything he said, just to make himself more attractive for Roy. Edward wasn't afraid to speak his mind and he wasn't afraid to insult Roy. Edward was just so… refreshing and different. Much more different than anybody he had ever met.

He mentally smacked himself.

Edward was a man! Roy was as straight as a pencil—he didn't like him like _that_. Definitely not. Nope. No way.

After dinner, Roy walked her home, all the while occasionally nodding while she was telling yet another story. Roy didn't listen, of course, but he was pretending to—something he usually did on dates. It wouldn't be good for him if she would notice he wasn't interested in her at all—he just wanted to get laid, damn it!

Once they arrived at her house, she was fondling with her keys in a flirtatious manner, biting her bottom lip in what she was hoping to be a cute manner. Roy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity and instead gave her a small smile.

"So, you wanna come in?" she asked him. It took a while for Roy to answer her—did he want to come in? Sure, he wanted to get laid. Very badly. But something didn't feel right now, not this time. The girl was nice and she seemed to be experienced, but still.

What the hell was happening to him?

"I'm sorry, I should be going," he replied. The girl seemed to be disappointed, but she nodded and gave another flirtatious wink.

"Call me."

Roy nodded, though he had no intention to do so.

* * *

"Edward?" Roy called as he entered the apartment. There was no reply. "Hm, must've already gone to bed," Roy muttered softly.

He dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and took off his shoes as he did so, before walking to Edward's room, softly opening the door. It was dark inside, so he let the door open in order for the light from the livingroom to seep in.

"Edo?" he whispered. The blonde was lying sprawled over the bed, merely wearing boxers and a black shirt. The shirt was slightly too small and it revealed part of his abs—Roy's eyes wandered over them involuntarily, before they focused themselves on his face. It was lit up by the light of the other room and the moonlight slightly, giving his tanned face a bit of an angelic look—his golden hair was spread out over the pillow and a few bangs covered his face.

As if in trance, Roy stepped towards the bed and crouched down besides him, his hand cupping Edward's cheek and wiping a bang away, tucking it behind Edward's ear. He now noticed the parted lips, almost begging to be kissed. Roy brought his head closer to Edward's and, just before he could kiss him, the trance was over and he remembered that he did not like men.

Not even Edward.

He quickly scrambled to an upright position and fled out of the room, giving Edward one last glance.

_What are you doing to me?_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Someone pointed out to me that I hadn't put up a disclaimer o.o. I thought I did, damn it x.x I'll edit the first chapter and I'll say it in this one too (though I think disclaimers usually are useless things, I'll do it anyway. I don't want to get into any trouble… heh.)

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty chapter. I don't know where it came from, actually, but nyah o.o.

So yeah, this update came pretty quick, huh? I was actually so into the last chapter myself, I wanted to continue writing it o.o

I bet you didn't know I'm making things up as I go, right? XD It's true, I didn't have anything planned except for the beginning and the end X3. I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, I suppose.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or any of the characters. I'm just a fangirl.

* * *

_Is it written in the stars  
Are we paying for some crime  
Is that all that we are good for  
Just a stretch of mortal time  
For some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day_

_**--From the musical Aida **_

* * *

****

**Chapter 7**

That night, Roy was unable to sleep. What had gotten into him? He had tried to kiss him and not just an innocent peck on the forehead, but he had wanted to kiss him on the lips, touch him like he used to touch women. He had wanted to do these things out of his own free will, not just because of his enslavement, but because he _wanted _to.

He had stayed up all night pondering about Edward—it usually wasn't like Roy to be in denial, but still. He could hardly believe that he had fallen for another man, a master even and he tried to think of other reasons which could have caused his out-of-character behaviour.

At first, he thought it to be the watch—after all, Edward hadn't been like other masters. He hadn't used Roy the way his other master's would have used him, but he let him be free and had never once asked him to please him. The situation was different and not even Roy knew everything about the curse and the pocket watch—for instance, he knew that there indeed was a way to break the curse, but he didn't know _what_ it was. He had no idea what kept him alive while he was inside the watch either—he knew he felt hunger and thirst while he was inside, but he couldn't die from it.

The feeling was horrid and it was like a living hell.

So perhaps these feelings were just something the watch made him feel? But it had never happened before… then again, Edward really _was_ different. And it wouldn't explain the affection Roy would often display for him—like kissing him on the forehead or giving him a rare smile. Roy hardly smiled—it was either smirking or he would force a smile. Besides that, he felt overprotective of him.

And that, he thought, was because he had… fatherly feelings for him. But that still didn't explain why he went ballistic when he found out Edward would be going out with Russell, or how he responded to the girl who he could obviously screw that night.

"Damn it," he muttered softly, rubbing his temples. He had taken a small glass of whiskey. Edward didn't like alcohol too much—apparently one of the men who had adopted him and Alphonse had a drinking problem and would often hit them, which was the reason why they got sent back to the orphanage again—but he had bought Roy some whiskey, after he had promised never to get drunk.

Though it really was tempting now.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, groaning. What the hell was happening to him?

"G'morning," Edward mumbled as he emerged from the bedroom, his hair tussled. Roy couldn't suppress a smile as Edward stumbled through the living room and eventually reached the kitchen to make some coffee. And then Edward's face suddenly darkened, as if he remembered something. "How was your date?" Roy shrugged.

"Boring," Roy replied. _Whatever it is that I'm feeling… I'll find it out. I have more than a month._ He stood up and walked over to the kitchen, snaking his arms around Edward's waist and pulling him to his chest. Edward turned his head and glanced up at him, his face scrunched in confusion and embarrassment. "It would've been more fun if you had been there," he said, huskily. He just received a blink.

"What? As in, a threesome?" Roy smacked him on the head.

"No, shorty, as in you and me, together," he replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Edward glared at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINNESS BOOK OF RECORDS' SHORTY!" he shouted loudly, pushing himself away from Roy and pointing a finger at him. Said black-haired man chuckled softly, before he took some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"I'll make breakfast," he stated. He half expected a 'thank you', but instead he got a suspicious look from the blonde.

"Since when do you do anything?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow. "You barely manage to get off the couch, never mind doing anything around the house! Did that woman slip something in your drink? 'Cause if she did, I want to know what it was and how to get my hands on it." Roy let out a deep chuckle and chose not to reply on it.

"Do you want milk with that?" Edward immediately scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Keep that rancid liquid away from me, if you value your life," he threatened.

Fifteen minutes later, they both sat down at the dining table and had their breakfast, Roy occasionally looking up at Edward with a calculating look. It was true that he cared for this particular master—he liked him, even though he would often pick on him. It was just teasing though, to get a reaction from him, because it was fun, but he never really meant it.

But could it be he was actually attracted to him? That he was—dare he say it?—in love with him?

"Russell called yesterday, after you left," Edward suddenly murmured. This snapped Roy back to reality and his face immediately turned into a hard glare, an unknown and yet familiar feeling spreading through him—jealousy? "He told me he was sorry, y'know. He was desperate, he said," Edward continued, sadly. "He was my best friend in school, you know? But I don't think I can trust him anymore, not after what he did," Roy nodded, glad that Edward wasn't planning on meeting him again.

"He forced you to do something against your will, I would hardly call that friendship," Roy said. It wasn't like he was manipulating Edward to never see Russell again. Honest! He was just… giving him a small push. Yup. That was it! The blonde nodded.

"I guess, but," he suddenly looked up and grinned. "I can't really blame him, I am, after all, drop-dead-gorgeous," he continued.

"Indeed," the black-haired man commented, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realised what he had just said. And he had said it with complete _honesty_—not just because someone forced him to say these things, or be flirtatious, or to tease him, or whatever. He had just been honest.

Edward blushed madly at the confirmation and looked down at his plate, playing with a fork.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?" A pause from Edward's side, which made Roy look up. The blonde looked hesitant to continue. "What is it?"

"Alphonse knows, about you coming from a watch and all," Edward said. Roy raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. "He told me he read about a Roy Mustang who lived hundreds of years ago and disappeared. He said this Roy was involved in something called the 'Ishbal Massacre'—" he could see Roy flinch, which was all the conformation he needed, "—That was you, wasn't it?" There was a long silence, before he received a nod from Roy.

"After that, I promised myself to never take unreasonable orders anymore," he murmured. Edward looked up at him questioningly, so he continued, "I was ordered to kill everybody. Ishbal was wiped out in one night. I had killed… a lot of people. If I hadn't, they would've killed me and everybody in Ishbal anyway. I was a coward," he paused shortly. "I hardly remember anything," he continued. "It's a blur. I only remember killing two doctors, a married couple, who both treated the people from Ishbal and the soldiers. I was ordered specifically to kill them, because they were a danger to us. They were friends of mine, I met them during the war. They helped me out a lot… and because I was a damn coward, I killed them nonetheless." By now, Roy was shaking—he was mostly angry at himself, even after more than six hundred years, he still hadn't managed to forgive himself. "After the war, I promised myself never to take any unreasonable orders again. I suppose… being a slave forever would be an appropriate punishment for me. I can't say I don't deserve this—it's because of what I have done in my life that made it easier for me to accept this fate," he concluded sadly.

"That's not true!" Edward said, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up. Roy looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face. It was somewhere torn between sadness and—was it affection? Edward couldn't be sure, so he ignored it. "You got ordered to do it!" he continued. "The people who ordered you, should be inside that stupid watch, not you! You're not a bad person(1)!" Roy blinked at him once, before he smiled softly at the blonde.

"Thanks," he muttered softly and let out a small laugh. "But I still did horrible things. I killed children, even, and women. Those who survived lost their families, because of me. The children who survived lost their mothers and fathers—the mothers who survived had to bury their own sons and daughters. Tell me, Edward, would you forgive me if I had killed your mother? Wouldn't you wish this fate to me too? To live an eternal life of serving others? To be practically raped over and over again? I know I would, I won't deny it." Edward seemed to be taken aback by the depressed look in Roy's eyes—raped?

Edward had never thought about it like that, because Roy had always seemed to be so… accepting of things. As if it wasn't such a big deal. But, then again, Roy had been inside that watch for six hundred years already—he had gotten passed self-pity already and had to accept his fate, even. If he hadn't done that, it would've consumed him… but that didn't mean he was happy.

And of course, he was getting raped. Raped by the men who used him for their own pleasures, raped because he had no say in who he wanted to have sex with—he didn't want them to screw him. He was getting raped. He was getting raped for over six hundred years.

Edward couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face and suddenly what happened with Russell, didn't seem like such a big deal anymore.

"Edward, I'm really glad you bought the watch and I could meet you," Roy murmured, standing up from the table and walking over to him. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away and cupped his cheek. "You made me feel human again, you're even crying for me. I wish my sins would be forgiven and I could stay here," he continued. They both didn't realise that Roy's face was inching closer. "You don't know what it meant for me when you told me I could make my own decisions," he said—he had no idea why he was saying these things now, of all times, but they had been in his mind for quite a while. He usually didn't pour his heart out like that, but… he wanted to.

Edward sniffed and swallowed at the same time, mesmerized by the coal-black eyes and the warm hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at the taller man.

"R—Roy, is there a way to break the curse?" he asked him. It was a lame response, but he knew at that point that he didn't want the black-haired man to leave him, that he wanted to at least free him from the horrible hell he had been put into. Roy looked slightly taken aback.

"Yes," he murmured. "But I don't know what it is." Edward nodded.

"She didn't say anything?"

"No, only that I was the only one who would be able to break it," he said, shrugging. Edward nodded and leaned his forehead against Roy's.

"Roy, I promise you… I will find a way to break it."

* * *

(1) Sorry if this is slightly OOC… meh xD. 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **Chapter 8! Thanks for all the reviews, and another special thanks to Pink Shimmer for the extra long ones X3 I love those! I'm happy you all like it so far.

Enjoy the 8th chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

That same day, Edward decided to drive over to the Chinese shop where he had bought the watch and ask the owner if he knew anything about it. Roy had decided to stay at home and… lie on the couch. Lazy bastard.

"Good after—Oh, it's you again," the old man said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't be too enthusiastic, old man," the blonde replied. The old man gave him a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pardon me, sir," he said. Edward gave him a small shrug. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yup," the blonde said cheerfully. "Remember I bought that watch from—"

"We don't give any refunds," the man interrupted him. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I don't plan on returning it, old man," he gave him a sly grin. "I actually am quite happy with it, even though the curse you told me was real," he added. The old man gave him a calculating look.

"The curse?"

"Yeah."

"It was real?"

"Yup, but it's not me who is the cursed one," Edward said. The man's eyes didn't show a hint of surprise, which made Edward question the old man. "You already knew about this, didn't you?" He received a short nod.

"Yes, back when my brother was younger, a man named Roy Mustang appeared for two months after he bought the watch. He decided to keep it, but he died two months ago, so I wanted to get rid of it—it was only a reminder." Edward's mouth hung open.

"Then why the hell did you sell it to me for such a high price!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms. He was ready to kill the old bastard—damn him! Said old bastard chuckled.

"Well, it's still a valuable item and even though I don't go for men—" Edward managed to suppress a shudder, since the man looked as if he was as old as Roy was (six-hundred years!), "—I think many men will be happy with Roy's… services. Tell me, how were these past weeks?" Edward fumed.

"I did _not_ sleep with him, nor did I ask him to do anything else for me! Unlike you people, I have morals and I want to help Roy!" he yelled. The old man blinked. Edward was silent for a while, fumbling with a yin-yang necklace. "Do you have any idea _how_ to break the curse?" The old man eyed him for a moment, before sighing.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't. Even if there is any way to help him, there isn't anybody else who knows about the watch. Well, at least no one who is alive." Edward sighed—he had a feeling this would be the answer, but he wanted to try nonetheless.

"Thanks old man," Edward said. "I suppose you wouldn't know where I could find information regarding these things?" The man gave him a pensive look.

"Well, you could check the library, I guess," he muttered softly. "Most books written about the supernatural have a certain truth in them—I wouldn't be surprised if you'd even find the answer in one of those fairytales young children like to read so much." Edward gave him a hesitant look, before nodding.

"Thanks for your trouble, old man," he replied, waving his hand as he exited the door. He could hear the Chinese man yell 'Stop calling me old man!' and snickered to himself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Edward finds himself in the library. Though he didn't think he would find any answers there, he didn't mind giving it a try—he didn't want to go home right now anyway, because he was getting closer and closer to Roy. 

What if he didn't find a way to save him?

He shook his head—that was not an option. He had already made a promise, and he would rather die than break it! Now, if he had been anyone else, he would do a Superman-pose: one hand on his side and the other one pointing towards the sky.

… Right.

He walked inside and quickly looked over the entire library—he usually would go to the section where they had all the science books, or biology, but now he would need to search in the fantasy section, or perhaps history. The old man had said something about fairytales, but Edward could hardly believe that something like that was true—his mother had read him stories of witches and enchantments and all that stuff and they somehow always ended with a kiss and a happy ending.

Well, this wasn't a fairytale—this was real life. And Edward was pretty sure that a kiss wasn't the answer.

He strode over to the history section, in search of books about witches. He came across several, oddly enough, but they all talked about how people burned witches to a crisp. And how they usually just guessed who a witch was and who wasn't.

Edward concluded that humans were idiots.

After two hours of not finding anything in the history section, he decided to go to the fantasy one. He didn't have much hints, besides that only Roy was able to break the curse. But that didn't mean that Edward couldn't find a way to break it.

But what if it was something impossible?

Again, he shook his head—he should be optimistic about this. He scanned the books there, until his eyes rested on a small illustrated book of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Edward snorted softly—he remembered watching the Disney version of this fairytale together with Alphonse and they both had adored it.

"What was it about again?" Edward muttered softly to himself. He grabbed the book and sat down in one of the worn-out chairs and started reading. He felt quite stupid, sitting with the children and with a children's book in his hands, but Edward never really cared what others thought of him. As he started reading, he completely lost himself in the story (yes, even when reading Beauty and the Beast, Edward could lose himself!).

"Hey, Edo," a male voice suddenly said. Edward looked up and gasped.

"R—Russell!" he all but yelled. Russell gave him an amused look.

"This is a library Ed, you should be quiet," he said softly. "Then again, you never were much of a silent guy, right?"

"What the hell are you going here!" Edward hissed, choosing to ignore the comments.

"Again, this is a library. Therefore, it's public," he replied, shaking his head. "I saw you sitting here when I came in. Why haven't you called me back, Ed?" Edward gave him an annoyed look.

"Why the hell do you think! Is it common to almost get raped from wherever you came from or something?" Russell gave him a dark look.

"I said I was sorry about that, I didn't plan on doing it. I just thought… I thought you still liked me, that's why and I missed you a lot— I know that's not an excuse, but… I was desperate." Edward's eyes softened slightly. "I really am sorry Ed and I promise it'll never happen again."

"I'm sorry Russ, but we can't be anything more than friends," he told him truthfully. "And I'm not sure I'm even able to trust you… not after what you did." Russell nodded.

"I kind of already figured that," he replied, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Edward. "So, whatcha doing?" He eyed the illustrated book with amusement. It had always been like Russell to change topics whenever things became too serious—Edward didn't really like it, but at this point, he didn't really mind.

It was true that Edward wasn't sure he could ever trust Russell again, but he knew he couldn't stay mad at him forever either. Russell had been his best and only (besides Alphonse) friend all these years and Russell had always been there for him whenever he was depressed, happy or whatever he was feeling. Russell had helped him with his auto-mail, had done research with him even and never asked anything in return for it, not even when it had made Edward famous. Russell wasn't jealous of him, while others probably would be.

Perhaps Edward could trust him again, someday, but Russell would have to earn it. And Edward would give him a chance to.

"Research," the smaller blonde replied.

"With a Beauty and the Beast-book?" Edward blushed.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Care to tell me what the research is about then?" Edward shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you," he replied. Russell raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"Sorry Russ," he gave him a small grin. "It's a S-E-C-R-E-T," he added, making Russell scowl at him.

"Ok, so at least tell me what you're looking for so I can help," he replied, shrugging. Edward tapped his chin in thought.

"I guess anything about breaking curses would be good," he responded. Russell's other eyebrow shot up.

"Since when do you believe in curses?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T!" He received an annoyed scowl from Russell again, before the latter got up from his chair and went looking for the books. Edward had to admit he had missed it—annoying Russell was fun and researching with him was as well.

He remembered him and Russell always spending their time in the library when they had been in high school and college together—they always studied and researched together. Russell was never too tired to help Edward with his researches and he had been almost as passionate about helping Alphonse as Edward had been. The smaller blonde sometimes couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like, had they not broken up with each other, but always quickly dismissed it.

The past is the past and Edward knew now that he didn't want Russell back—right now, there was only one person he really wanted. And said person needed his help.

After about fifteen minutes, Russell returned with a stack of thick books in his arms and threw them on the table. By that time, Edward had also finished reading 'Beauty and the Beast' and snorted at the sappy ending it had. Honestly, love was always the answer.

"Well, shall we get started?" Russell asked with a grin. Edward gave him an equally wide grin in return and nodded in agreement. "You know, it would be a lot easier for me if you just told me what we're looking for when breaking curses." Edward gave him a shrug.

"I don't think so. I don't even know for sure myself, so we'll just have to explore everything," the sho—I mean, vertically challenged blonde replied. Russell gave him a nod, not entirely convinced, before taking an interesting looking book from the pile. Edward did the same and it wasn't until three hours later they finally gave up.

Edward sighed and rubbed his head, while Russell did the same thing. They had taken a lot of paper and pens and had written down everything that might be worth knowing, but, according to Edward, most of it was just useless.

"Well, I have to go," Edward said, glancing at the pocket watch he held in his hands. "Thanks for helping me Russ, call me sometime. This really… brought back memories, y'know?" Russell smiled at him and nodded.

"I know. Thanks for giving me another chance, Ed," he said. They awkwardly stood at the parkinglot for another minute, before Edward stepped into his car all the while grinning.

"See ya, Russ!"

* * *

**AN:** So yeah, I made Russell nice. I always liked Russell in the anime/manga, so I didn't want him to be evil in the end xD And it's not like Edward immediately forgave him or anything, but nyah o.o. I hope it's kind of believable. I don't think Edward usually holds grudges (with the exception of his father xD). And... no Roy in this chapter O.o... I promise more RoyEd fluffi-goodness in the next one x3 

Review, please! n.n


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** Yay, another chapter! n.n Thanks for all the reviews!

Just to make it clear: Ed hasn't forgiven Russell yet… he doesn't trust him and stuff, but he tolerates him. Ed wants to give him another chance though and Russell took it n.n I guess having him as an only friend during your school years does that to a person, eh? Well, it's logical in my mind o.o. I wouldn't want to lose one of the only friends I have to something like that, anyway x.x

Ok, so o.o… that's it. Enjoy this chapter! xD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ed!" Roy exclaimed when he noticed Edward had returned home. He promptly ran across the room and glomped the blonde, said chibi struggling against the hold with a blush on his face. "Where the hell have you been! I was bored!" Edward rolled his eyes visibly, before he was able to pry Roy from his body and put his keys on the kitchen counter.

"I was doing some research on the curse," he explained. "I thought I told you that when I left," he muttered afterwards. Roy nodded.

"Yes, but you didn't say you would be gone for so long. There wasn't anything on television, besides those home-shopping things. Which reminds me, I ordered an electric toothbrush." Edward rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help the amused smile that crept up onto his face.

"Great, another machine to encourage your laziness. Oh joy," he replied sarcastically. Roy gave him a smirk back.

"Maybe they can someday invent something for you—an electric growth spurt, perhaps?" Roy could see Edward's face redden and was preparing himself for the outburst. Which came after two seconds, accompanied with a smack.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS TO WEAR HIGH HEELS IN ORDER TO REACH THE DINNER TABLE!" Roy briefly rubbed his ears, though his smirk didn't falter, before he flicked the stubborn pluck of hair that was always standing straight up. Edward was still fuming and therefore didn't notice it, but Roy's expression completely changed when he did that—he became more pensive and froze briefly.

Edward's hair was so inviting, he wanted to touch it.

His hand lingered over Edward's head while Roy was resisting the urge to run his hands through the soft, blonde hair. Roy had always been a sucker for blonde… and Edward's hair was just so soft.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME SHORT SINCE IT ISN'T—hey, what are you doing?" Edward's ranting suddenly stopped when he felt a hand slowly caressing his head, hesitantly, and made it's way to his face, to cup his cheek. Edward blushed, completely forgetting that he had been angry just five seconds ago, and unintentionally looked up to meet Roy's eyes. They were looking at him intently, as if he was in deep thought and before Edward could even do or say anything, the hand moved away quickly, as if it had been burned.

Edward gave him a questioning blink and Roy plastered his smirk back on his face. Though Edward could see it was forced.

"What kind of shampoo do you use, Edward? It's as soft as baby's hair," he commented.

This was enough for our favourite vertically challenged blonde to forget the previous actions of Roy, and explode.

Yet again.

* * *

Another week passed by, with Edward going every day to the library in search for something to lift the curse. Edward had been famous for his determination, but after a week of spending hours and hours in the library—he was losing his hope.

Roy, on the other hand, couldn't care less about what Edward was doing. He was too busy with thoughts of his own and, although he did appreciate it that Edward was doing so much for him, he kept hoping the blonde wouldn't find the answer.

Not that he wanted to stay inside that blasted watch, but Edward made him confused. He had never felt this way before, and the feelings were so confusing for him—he'd rather go back inside than endure these things. Roy knew he cared for his master and it was a first as well—Edward was nice to him, friendly, he had a good heart and when he loved someone, he would go through anything to help those people. Sure, he had a temper and could be slightly arrogant now and then, but everybody had his or her flaws and Roy even found the chibi's short temper quite… endearing.

And Edward had treated him like an equal—giving him an actual home and giving him no orders at all. Edward had been shocked and appalled at the way some of the other master's had treated him and Roy knew the blonde would never do anything at all.

Roy thought he had been in a living Hell, until Edward had showed up.

That was probably why he cared so much for him and was even overprotective of the little blonde, but that _didn't_ explain why he kept wanting to touch Edward, to hug him or even kiss him. And Roy sometimes even caught himself wondering what it would be like to have the blonde underneath him, panting and sweating—which kept shocking him greatly.

It was just too confusing for him—he had always liked girls!

Roy also wasn't able to shove this onto horniness—since, damn it, he had a chance to fuck a beautiful girl and he hadn't even took it!

"Crap!" Edward muttered as he was messing in the kitchen. Roy raised an eyebrow at the—rather inventive—cursing that followed and shook his head, with a small smile on his face. "Roy!" Edward called.

"Hm?" he muttered in acknowledgement.

"Could you run over to the store? I forgot the spaghetti," Edward said irritably.

"Sure, you got money?" Edward threw him a ten dollar bill, before he continued cursing at the sauce. Roy chuckled lightly, grabbed his black coat and strode out the door. "I'll be right back!" he called.

"Be careful and watch before you cross the street this time!"

* * *

"That'll be two dollars, sir," the lady behind the register said. Roy nodded and gave her the money, all the while glancing back at the two men behind him. They glared back at him for some reason and he couldn't help the weird and eerie feeling that ran across his spine as he watched them.

Something was wrong.

"Thank you," the girl giggled and opened the register—the men behind him grew impatient and decided that it was a good time to pull out the two guns they were holding. Roy narrowed his eyes—he knew what guns were, since he had seen movies with Edward where they used them to kill other people.

The girl gasped and froze, her eyes widened with shock and fear. Roy had to do everything within his power to not react the same and instead stayed calm.

"Raise your hands, both of you!" One of the two men barked at them. Roy couldn't quite make out his face, since it was half-hidden behind a turtleneck and a hat—the other man wore the same clothes, but he could at least make out that they were still quite young. The girl raised her hands, silently sobbing as tears rolled over her cheeks. Roy did the same (raising his hands, that is—Roy did not sob!) his lips tightening as the two men hurriedly jumped over the counter and took out the money, occasionally sneaking peeks under the girl's skirt.

"Hey, you think we have time to have some fun?" The one who hadn't spoken yet asked. He looked up at the other, who looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We have to be quick," he muttered. Roy felt anger welling up inside of him as he saw the fear in the girl's eyes, which reminded him of his first years as a slave to the watch. Without thinking things through, he jumped forward and grabbed one of the two men, overpowering him. The other one seemed to be in shock at first, before he grabbed the gun and hit Roy on the back of his head with it.

Roy felt immediate pain and something warm dripping down, but didn't pay attention to it as he kept on struggling with the other one.

"Shit! Can't you hit him harder?" he asked, gritting his teeth as he felt Roy's fist collide with his jaw. He screamed in pain, before he heard a shot and felt another sting of pain going through his leg. "Fuck, you can't even shoot straight! Good for nothing son of a bitch! Get this guy away from me!" He unconsciously grabbed his leg, which was bleeding heavily. It wasn't a good idea, since he let down some of his defence and Roy was able to land another punch on his face.

"Stop squirming so I can get a clear shot!" the other one shouted back at him, irritated and in panic. They didn't have time for this and—

"Shit, cops!" the one with the bullet through his leg hissed. He quickly grabbed his gun and hit Roy on top of the head, this time managing to get him off and stood up. The other robber quickly grabbed the bag filled with money and helped his injured friend out, to the car, where they drove away.

Roy staggered as he stood up, briefly walking over to the girl who was holding the phone with shaking hands. Apparently, while Roy had been struggling with the robbers, she had overcome her fear and had picked up the phone to call the police.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked her. She nodded quickly and asked him the same question. "Yeah, my head hurts. The police'll be here soon, you'll be fine," he added. She nodded again and Roy walked out the store, spaghetti still in his hands.

He couldn't let the police ask him questions—after all, Edward had repeatedly warned him about it. Roy didn't have a social security number, nor a passport or any form of ID—basically, Roy didn't exist. They would ask questions if they would ever find him.

Besides, Edward's apartment was close anyway—he could last that long.

* * *

"Welcome ba—Roy! What the hell happened to you!" Edward gave him a shocked look and Roy couldn't blame him—he was covered in blood and bruises from the fight. Roy gave him a small smile, before he collapsed on the spot. He had prepared himself for the hard crash with the floor, but was surprised when he felt two arms around him and his head pressed against a firm chest.

He looked up and came face to face with Edward, who looked at him as if someone had just died. He hoisted Roy up and took him to his own bedroom, all the way carrying him. After he had placed him on the bed and had taken off Roy's blood-soaked shirt, Edward hurried over to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel and bandages.

"What happened?" he asked him, as he started to wipe off the blood off Roy's face and neck. Roy was barely conscious, forcing himself to savour the moments of Edward touching him and caring for him. He was too tired for denial.

"Robbers… hit them… got shot at," Roy muttered. It didn't sum everything up, but it gave Edward a pretty good idea of what happened and he felt anger welling up inside of him. Knowing Roy, he probably hadn't listened to them and had instead picked a fight—that damn bastard! He couldn't stay out of trouble, even when going to a store.

"Well, you seem to be alright," Edward murmured as he gently wrapped the bandages around Roy's head to stop the bleeding. "Does your head hurt? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

"Yes," Roy breathed. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, mesmerized by Edward's soft and gentle fingers. His heartbeat sped up when he felt the blonde's breath on his left ear, as Edward needed to reach the back of Roy's head.

"All three of them?" Roy gave a short nod. "I think… you might have a concussion," Edward muttered softly. "You should sleep, but I'll wake you up every hour." Roy gave him another nod, before he lifted his hand slowly to cup Edward's cheek. The hand wandered to Edward's hair and lingered there, Roy watching Edward through half-lidded eyes. "You really like my hair, don't you bastard?" Edward muttered softly, sad even.

"Everything," Roy whispered, his hand slowly falling to his side as he fell asleep. The last thing he saw, was Edward giving him a puzzled look.

_I like everything about you, Edward._


	11. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT AN XD (READ OR ANGRY MOUNTAINGOATS WILL SMITE YOU!):** There have been some people telling me about a fic called 'the Medaillion'. It's a Gundam Wing fic—HeeroxDuo. They've pointed out to me that it's similar to this fic, so I decided to check it out myself and yeah, it is similar. Even the name is kind of the same o.o I was shocked myself, believe me, since I had never seen/read this fic before in my life. I was kind of proud of the plot myself, for coming up with this and all, but it seems there was someone before me who wrote something like this, only then a Gundam Wing fic.

Damn.

I hope you all believe me when I say that I have _never_ read that story until someone pointed it out to me. I hate plagiarism and… well, I'm glad it's at least different from mine with a lot of things XD I know nobody accused me of 'stealing' this story, but I just wanted to get this out of the way… you know, just to be sure? I think the only resemblance is both of the guys coming out of the watch/medallion, so I guess that's okay, right? o.o Other than that, I continued to read the fanfic and… well, I loved it!

So, hereby: I honestly recommend it to you, if you're into Gundam Wing x3. That's the least I can do O.o.

Again, I hope you believe me when I say that I did not know about this fic until now.

-takes a deep breath-

And I've kind of lost count as to how many days are left O.o.. I think they have a month, right? Or a bit less, perhaps. Ah well, let's just say they have a month left and if not—use your **IMAGINATION! **–spreads arms above her head-

Enjoy!

* * *

As Edward had said, he had woken up Roy every hour that night. It wasn't very pleasant for both of them, since Edward didn't sleep at all that night and Roy was tired to the max and it wasn't helping when someone kept interrupting his dreams.

The next day they decided to make it a lazy one—you know, where you keep your pyjama's on the entire day and hang in front of the television or play videogames, or eat ice cream? That kind of a day it was for the both of them. Of course, Roy grumbled when Edward insisted that he should take a shower and wash off the remaining blood from his back, so Edward could also change the sheets, but it was necessary. After that, they had the whole day to themselves.

As I said, they did nothing but stay in bed and watch television, occasionally playing a game of Halo(1) against each other—which Edward, naturally, always won. Roy would sometimes sleep and Edward would, again, wake him up every hour. It wasn't healthy for Roy to watch television—not when he was feeling dizzy and nauseous and had a headache, but Roy had ensured Edward he was fine. It was a mild concussion, luckily for him, so it wasn't anything too bad.

Roy had asked him how long he would be feeling like that and Edward had answered truthfully—he didn't know. He knew that a lot of concussions varied, so it could be weeks until the headache and all of the other symptoms were gone. Roy had scowled at that and muttered something about burning the two robbers that had hit him.

Edward on the other hand kind of enjoyed taking care of Roy like that and they got to spend quality time with each other. They did that quite often, but they were never this close—sitting together on a bed and eating junkfood, talking about random things. They usually talked about their pasts.

While both of them usually were rather reluctant to talk about their childhoods or earlier years of their lives, they found that they could relate easily to one another and didn't mind talking about it at all. Edward had found out that Roy, like himself, had been deprived of his mother and father and had to spend his life in an orphanage—just like him. At the age of eighteen, he actually joined the military and he quickly worked his way up to a Major—it had only taken him a year (2).

Though one would suspect Roy wouldn't remember anything from the previous night due to his concussion, he did remember everything. Well, all of his feelings at least and the way Edward had taken care of him—the way he felt when those soft fingertips gently wrapped his head in bandages and the way those golden eyes looked at him with worry. He remembered everything and he thought he had figured out most of his feelings, though he still wasn't quite sure.

How could someone know if he was in love or not? It was a feeling Roy had never experienced before, simply because he hadn't met the right woman before and, after being cursed into that watch, he didn't think he would _ever_ be _able_ to fall in love. Not when he was together with a _man_.

Then again, Edward did kind of look like a girl…

"You know what?" Edward suddenly spoke. They were seated on the bed and were watching a show called 'the Real World'. Roy and Edward both liked to watch it—not because they were interested in it or something, but because they enjoyed laughing at the airheads. Roy personally didn't get the point of the show and, when he asked Edward, he noticed he wasn't the only one. "Girls are bitches," he stated. "I mean, look at that! They're backstabbing and they talk behind your backs. Honestly, the only girl you can trust is Winry—she's so rude, she'll say anything that's on her mind." Roy couldn't help but agree.

"Is that the reason why you're gay?" he teased. Edward narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Nah," he scrunched his nose in disgust. "I just can't see myself with a wife." It became silent as they continued watching the show, but only for a couple of minutes. Roy was the one to break it.

"Do you think that you're born gay?" Edward shrugged.

"No idea. Some people blame it on the childhood and some scientists say that men who are gay just have more female hormones or something—every opinion is different. I guess I more or less believe that it doesn't matter what gender it is. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter—personality does, in the end that is. Once you settle down with someone, you should be happy with that person, even if it is someone of the same sex. I feel more attracted to men, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't give a girl a chance who interests me. And I think attraction fades anyway, most married couples stay together because they love each other, not because they attract each other. I mean, you really think seventy year olds stay together because they like the sex? Hell no!" Roy chuckled lightly. "People who go for looks are shallow," Edward concluded.

Roy started to inch closer to Edward, all the while contemplating on what the blonde had said. He was right—it was the inside that mattered. Roy had never really stayed long enough with someone to actually get to know that person, because he was simply bored to death after an hour of spending time with those women. It may sound arrogant, when it came from his mouth, but he just found that he was brilliant and needed someone of equal intelligence to keep him interested—there simply hadn't been those women before.

Roy was fairly certain that this had been the same for Edward—he hadn't dated a lot of people and he was a genius, even more brilliant than Roy himself was.

Perhaps that's why Roy was so interested in him—there hadn't been a boring day since he had met Edward. The blonde was refreshing and there was just something about him. Roy was certain that he had known that there was something special about Edward ever since he had first met him, but at the time did not recognise it.

But he didn't want to allow himself to actually _fall in love_. Perhaps if it had been before this curse, he would—but now there were complications. Well, one big problem. He only had one month left with Edward and after that, he would be living fulltime in the watch again, without Edward, until another man would get his hands on him.

He would only hurt himself and he would only hurt his blonde master. Roy could live with it if only he would be getting hurt, but he would rather die before hurting Edward.

As sappy as that may sound.

Roy decided right then and there that he would not act upon his feelings.

* * *

It has been one week since Roy's concussion and he was feeling much, much better. Much to Edward's amazement, Roy had been a very fast healer—the wound on the back of his head almost gone right after the next day. It hadn't been deep or anything, but there had been a lot of blood coming out of his head, so it was a surprise when Edward found the wound almost healed.

The headache was nearly gone and he was glad that Edward would finally let him walk around again—being in bed all day had been rather boring, though very enjoyable when the blonde was at home. Roy's inner-pervert (though I'm not sure if he has an inner-pervert… he's perverted altogether) had been very happy whenever Edward would make him dinner and bring it to him, acting like a servant and all. Said inner-pervert would then imagine him in a very skimpy maid's uniform, calling him 'master'.

He was happy that Edward blamed the constant nosebleeds on the concussion—as crazy as that may sound.

Research hadn't been going well—Edward had yet to find a way to help Roy with the curse. Roy had said many times that it was simply impossible, but the blonde was as stubborn as one could be and kept on going. His determination was very admirable, but foolish as well—there simply was no way.

Edward refused to believe it.

Which was, by the way, the topic of their discussion on a sunny Monday morning. Edward was about to leave the apartment to go to the library in a town nearby, where they apparently had more books.

"Are you leaving _again_?" Roy asked with a sigh. "Edward, just give it up—it's useless. Just enjoy the present, we still have three weeks left. Enough time for you to take… _full_ advantage of me," he allowed himself to smirk as he saw Edward's face turn a brilliant shade of red. The teasing hadn't stopped after Roy finally came to terms with his feelings and had decided that denial would only postpone things. Though at first teasing Edward was highly entertaining, he now mostly did it to make him blush—Edward just looked too cute when he did that.

"B—bastard," he muttered, his face still burning. "I just want to help you, damn it! I'll find a way," he added. Roy's eyes softened slightly at the defeated look in Edward's eyes.

"You know, you don't have to keep your promise. I never had any high expectations anyway," he told him, closing the distance between them and swinging an arm around the smaller one's shoulders. He could see Edward's blush worsen and mentally patted himself on the shoulder. "I know, let's go see a movie today!" Roy said cheerfully. "You promised me you would take me to the theatre sometime. And stop thinking about the curse, I've learned to live with it for six hundred years—I'll live." Edward sighed.

"We'll go to the movies, but I'm not forgetting about the curse. Like I said before—I will find a way to break it."

* * *

1: Yeah o.o… My little brother plays that game a lot and it was the first thing that came to my mind xD I don't like it personally, but I figured it would be something Edward would enjoy o.o

2: Just making stuff up here x.x


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **Whaaaaaaai! I'm so glad about all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! And I'm glad people DO believe me about what I said in the last chapter n.n! THANK YOU! XD It means a lot to me, 'cause I really was scared people would accuse me of plagiarism.

Right after I posted the last chapter, I went to Disneyland in Paris with my dad and brothers, so I was so happy when I came home and saw all the reviews x3. I had a wonderful time, by the way (it wasn't, of course, the first time going to Disney. I love Disney, and I'm a huge fan. If you could see my room, you'd die from all the Disney-ness in it XDD), and spent all my money there XD I'm going again during Christmas and actually stay in the Disney-hotel! O.O I've never done that before. I'm hoping I have my driver's license by then –grins- . And I think I'm going alone then too, since I like being by myself more than going with friends or family, or whatever.

…Anyway. xD

Further more, I wasn't really happy with the last chapter. Not really xD. I'm much more happier about this one—this really turned out pretty good and I added someone I really didn't mean to add xD I don't usually plan a lot of things when I start a fic (I mostly am spontaneous when it comes to these things and just let my hands do the typing once I get started), but I suddenly had the urge to add him… 'cause he's so huggable xD

You'll know who I mean once you start reading xD.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They decided to go see the new Pirates of the Caribbean, since Roy had insisted on seeing it. He knew the first one and, according to him, it had been quite intriguing. Edward didn't care so much for it—the only reason he loved watching it, was because it had the most sexiest actor: Johnny Depp. A God amongst actors, according to him.

Personally, I could go on and on about how much of a wonderful actor Depp is, but I'll spare you and continue on with the story (really, I could!).

They were seated in the back of the theatre and, to the outer world, seemed like a couple. They shared popcorn, teased each other occasionally and sometimes shuffled closer to one another on the seats, only to brush arms or legs or steal a glance. It was quite cute to watch.

Roy, however, was oblivious to how he was expressing his feelings so obviously. He didn't feel as if this was some sort of a crush (he had never had one before, so he tried to compare it to the feelings he once had for a girl while he was fifteen. He gave up after five seconds, since he couldn't even remember what she looked like and whether or not she had even been real—it could've also been a simple wetdream. Either way, he didn't want to know), but something deeper.

Perhaps it really was love? It was something—he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with a simple platonic relationship, so loving him as a friend, sibling, or whatever wasn't it. Though he had established the fact that he did have feelings for his master, he still didn't know _what_ they were exactly. He was curious and he felt tempted to figure them out. But, he was a man who was able to contain himself.

He didn't fall for temptations.

He would never act on lust or curiosity.

He could withhold himself from finding out.

Really.

… Oh, who was he kidding?

He shifted his eyes to the corner and looked Edward, who was happily munching on some popcorn while watching how the Kraken took down a ship. He was oblivious to the fact that Roy was now staring at him intently, his dark eyes taking in every part of his body.

Roy licked his lips unconsciously. The blonde really was gorgeous.

His one arm snaked over towards Edward, his eyes holding some sort of predatory glint (if Edward had been paying attention, he would've been scared. But that would've ruined the mood) and slipped around his neck, pulling the now very nervous and confused blonde closer to him. Edward looked at him and blinked once, the question 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-and-if-the-answer-is-molesting-me-please-continue-to-do-so' hanging in his eyes.

Roy was happy to answer the unspoken question.

He took one hand and cupped Edward's cheek, his eyes never leaving the golden ones in front of him. Edward's mouth parted slightly and Roy slowly bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips, testing out the feeling of kissing another man for pure love.

He really enjoyed it.

Roy slowly slipped in his tongue, which felt as if it was leading a life of it's own. Edward let out a soft moan as Roy gently bit his lip and their arms wrapped themselves around each other—Edward's around Roy's neck, and Roy's around Edward's waist.

Edward was so glad Russell had taught him how to breath through his nose while kissing, since Roy obviously new this handy-dandy tactic as well. They never parted for air and their lips instead were attached to one another. Edward had been concerned about the audience, since he occasionally was rather… loud. He never knew the man knew so many spots on his body (that weren't on his lower half –ahum-) that could make him moan so loudly.

"Get a room and let us watch the goddamn movie!" a man at some point called out, making the other people cry out in agreement. Roy and Edward both let out a chuckle and parted, albeit a little disappointed. "Finally!" the same man declared. Edward this time noted that the man (blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth, he looked rather familiar to Edward) was seated in front of them. The man had briefly looked back at them, before settling back in his seat, satisfied.

"I didn't know you were so loud, Edo," Roy said softly, smirking. Edward blushed in return, before he quickly crossed his arms and huffed.

"I didn't know _you_ had a thing for blonde guys either, but do you hear me complaining?" he shot back. Roy gave him an amused look, before the man in front of them hollered another "QUIET!". Roy gave him an irritated glare.

"Who are you to judge us? Are you even _allowed_ to smoke in here? Or should I report that?" he growled. The man looked contemplative at that, before he gave them a grin and shrugged.

"Carry on then!" he declared happily.

Edward almost became scared when he saw the frightening grin Roy gave him.

* * *

"Oi!" The same man from before called after them, after the movie had ended. Roy and Edward both stopped in the middle of the streets, only to find said man panting behind them. "Jean Havoc," he said, holding out his hand to Edward. Roy noted with disgust that this man—Jean—was smoking yet another cigarette. Was this guy begging for cancer? He'd seen a whole documentary about the horrid things and could not imagine _anyone_ starting to smoke—not after he saw the pictures of how your lungs would look like after smoking for a couple of years.

Anyway.

"Edward Elric," Edward answered. "This is Roy Mustang," he nodded his head towards Roy, who held his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet ya," he said. "Listen, I recognised you from the library," he continued, looking at Edward. "And I was just wonderin'," he paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should continue. "There was this other guy with you, right? Blonde, short hair?"

"You mean Russell?" The man shrugged and he could feel Roy tense besides him. Crap—he hadn't yet told Roy he was meeting Russell in the library. He would have to talk to Roy about that later.

"I don't really know his name," he admitted. "But I had seen him in the library more often," he grinned sheepishly. "But I was always scared to talk to 'em, y'know. He's really cute and I was wonderin' if you could ever, you know, introduce us? And maybe tell me something about him?" the hopeful look in his eyes was enough to make Edward grin like an idiot—this was perfect! Russell would get a new boyfriend! Despite the cigarette, which seemed to be permanently attached to Jean's mouth, he was rather attractive—and he could stop smoking later on, right? Besides that, he was rather Russell's type… Edward couldn't really stop the grin.

"Sure!" Edward said enthusiastically. Jean immediately broke out into a grin as well and all of his nervousness was gone. "But he doesn't really like people who smoke. I mean, I'm not saying you should quit or something, but just make sure you don't smoke around him. His little brother has asthma," Edward explained. Jean nodded attentively and barely managed to refrain himself from getting out a notebook and write everything down about him. "Well, just give me your number and we'll arrange something," Edward began to grin again. "Maybe I could get him to go on a double date or something, I'll have to see." Jean nodded happily and gave Edward his phone number.

"Thanks a lot man, I owe you for this," Jean told him, before he waved them goodbye.

The walk to Edward's apartment was very unnerving—Roy was just so quiet and tense. Was he regretting the kiss? Or was he mad at him about Russell? Whatever it was, Edward was beginning to get concerned about the whole situation. Great, just great—the first hour of their barely whatever-it-was-relationship and already an argument! Things were simply not turning out well for Edward.

"When were you going to tell me about Russell?" Roy asked, his voice unusually void of emotion, as they entered the apartment. He sounded a bit strained though, as if he was barely managing to keep himself from going to Russell right now and tear him apart. "How long have you been seeing him?" he continued.

"Listen," Edward started. "I didn't—"

"No, _you_ listen! Why are you seeing him? Why did you tell me you were researching, that you were going to that library every single goddamn day for _me_ while you so clearly went there so you could be with _Russell_! How dare you say to me that you care about me and that you want to help me lift the curse? While all you're doing is go out to fuck that goddamn little whore—"

He wasn't able to say anything more, as he suddenly felt a stinging pain on his left cheek. He brought his hand up and rubbed it, looking with disbelieving eyes at a fuming Edward. He seemed to be angry, embarrassed and hurt by what he had said and he would admit that he had gone a little far. But who could blame him? Russell had tried to _rape _him and Roy had saved his ass from that and he betrayed him like this? Granted, Edward hadn't known about his feelings (and neither did Roy), but that wasn't a reason to go ahead and see Russell behind his back! He at least deserved the fucking truth!

"Don't ever talk like that about me or Russell again," Edward said through gritted teeth. Roy stayed silent. "The first day I went to that library, Russell approached me and apologised for what he did. He then offered me help with whatever it was that I was researching and didn't prod about exactly what I needed—he continued to help me every day for the past week. Don't you dare insult him, or me, like that again. I apologise for not telling you, at first I thought you were going to scold me, but after a while I completely forgot about telling you."

"How could you forget about something like that?" Roy demanded. "He could've tried to do something to you again and if he had, I wouldn't have been there to help you!"

"What, you think I'm an idiot?" Edward shot back, this time talking a little louder than before. "I've stayed in public places with him and never went anywhere else besides the library, where everybody knows me to be sure! Besides that, I've already forgiven Russell as much as I can. I still don't trust him, but I know it was a one-time thing since it just wasn't like Russell to do something like that, why can't you trust my judgement?" Edward demanded.

"I trust you, I just don't trust him," Roy replied. Edward lowered his head for a moment, his blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"What are we?" he asked, softly. Roy blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"What are we?" Edward raised his hand and waved his hand. "This—Us. What are we? Did you kiss me because of the watch, because it's your 'duty', are you sexually deprived and just needed someone to help you get rid of it, or do you really like me? You act all jealous and overprotective about me, but I don't know what to think Roy," he explained. Roy sighed as he mentally asked himself the same question.

He didn't get an answer.

"I don't know," he muttered. "This isn't something sexually and it certainly wasn't because of the watch, but I know I can't be with you eventually. I will have to return to the watch and we will never see each other again. You won't find an answer to whether or not the curse can be lifted and I don't believe you'll find a way to lift it—"

"Pessimist," Edward muttered under his breath.

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist. I don't believe in fairytales and happy endings, since I've never seen one and I won't start believing it now." Edward gave him a bitter smile.

"So, there's basically no hope for us then?"

"Hope is for fools Edo," Roy replied, his face softening immensely as he saw the sadness in the younger man's eyes. He stalked over to him and grabbed him in a firm hug. It didn't take long for Edward to respond and hug him back.

"But I suppose being a fool is better than being a realist."

* * *

**AN**: I bet you didn't see THAT one coming (kiss, I mean xD). I need some RoyEd fluffiness x.x More in the next one! 


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Thanks for all the reviews!

I won't say much, but I love this chapter xD. A hyperactive Alphonse –sighs dreamily-.

-cough- Anyway o.o

I have a new obsession: Nanne Gronvall (there should be dots on one letter somewhere, but I don't care o.o). Her music is to die for. Really. She's Swedish and her number 'Hall Om Mig (again, somewhere dots, but I don't care T.T)' is awesome. Very… intense, I think o.o If that's the right word for it. Anyway, just liked to mention that since I'm making an AMV with that song for Fruits Basket x3. I'll give you guys the link when I'm done o.o (?) If you're interested in Furuba xD

At first, I WANTED to do a lemon in this chapter, but I didn't feel like it o.o –ducks and dodges several flying objects- SORRY XD. But you'll definitely get one! Promise!

On to the fic! Hope you enjoy!

--

**Chapter 12**

"Go on."

"Roy, I can't!"

"Push harder, Edo!"

"It's way too tight."

"Stop whining and push _harder_."

"I…can't get it in!"

"Damn!" They both promptly dropped the couch they were trying to push through the front door, sighed and flopped onto it, both slick with sweat from their previous activity. Edward had bought a new couch, since Roy had spilled wine on it and he needed a new one anyway. The old one had been a gift from Alphonse—it was orange and ragged, covered with stains and nasty things Edward didn't even want to identify. He didn't want to get rid of it, because it had been a gift from Alphonse, but the couch _was_ six years old… it was time. Definitely.

So now they were trying to push the new couch through the front door, which was easier said than done.

So yeah, what did you think they were doing?

"Let's try flipping it over and holding it like this," Edward made some gestures with his hand. Roy nodded and they tried again and, finally, they managed to get it through and placed it on the same spot where the orange couch had once stood. Edward sighed. "That looks way better than that horrid orange thing," he noted. He loved Alphonse with all his heart, but the boy absolutely had no taste.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Edward asked, flopping on his new item and lying on his back. He stared up at Roy, who had a very scary, predatory glint in his eyes. The blonde gulped.

"I know something we can do," Roy replied huskily and strode over to the couch, placing both of his hands on each side of Edward's head and bowing over him. He lowered his face and kissed Edward, who immediately wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him closer and on top of him. Roy happily went along with it.

About ten seconds after they had started their make-out session, there was a loud knock on the door. Edward groaned.

"That's probably Aru," he said, trying to push the black-haired man off of him. Roy decided he liked this position and didn't budge and instead attacked Edward's neck.

"He'll come back later," was his reply. Edward, however, gave him another hard push, effectively throwing Roy on the floor. Said black-haired man groaned. "Aw, my back," he muttered, rubbing said place as he threw a glare at Edward, who merely grinned as he walked over to his door.

"Old man," he said and stuck his tongue out at Roy, who was about to protest to that comment, until a loud and very obnoxious voice sounded through the room as Edward opened the door.

"**_GOOD AFTERNOON LOVEBIRDS!_**" Alphonse yelled happily, throwing a rose at each of them and practically skipped inside. Edward was rubbing his poor abused ears and Roy froze to the spot as he took in the sight of the blonde skipping around, before tackling his older brother.

"He knows?" Roy muttered. They had only been 'dating', as Edward called it, for two days now and as far as Roy knew, Edward hadn't told Alphonse yet (if you're interested: they hadn't exactly _done _anything yet, besides simply kissing). Well, not that it was a _secret_ of course, but it was quite a shock to have a hyperactive Alphonse running around the house yelling 'lovebirds'.

"Yes, he knows," Edward groaned. "I just told him on the phone, that's actually why he's here." Alphonse stood up and offered Edward his hand, which he took, before bouncing around the room.

"Oh my God, Nii-san!" he yelled. "I'm so happy you're finally screwing Roy! It was about damn time!"

Roy didn't know whether he should laugh at the embarrassed expression on Edward's face, or feel sorry for him.

…He went with laughing.

"You shouldn't encourage him, bastard," Edward said and pouted in the cutest way possible. Roy gave him a smirk, before turning to Alphonse, who had now flopped on to the new couch and was looking at them happily.

"Say, Alphonse, I was about to molest your brother. Do you mind leaving?" he asked him nicely. Alphonse blinked once, looked at the face of his brother, looked back at Roy and allowed a huge grin to appear on his face.

"Of course not Roy," he said cheerfully and stood up. "See ya Nii-san and make sure you're able to walk properly tonight, since we're going on a double date!" Alphonse yelled enthusiastically. Edward rolled his eyes with a blush on his cheeks, but grinned nonetheless and tackled his little brother, to said little brother's surprise. Edward usually didn't hug people that much—he wasn't a touchy-kind-of-guy, not even with his own brother. Alphonse grinned and ruffled Edward's hair, before standing up to leave.

"See ya tonight Aru!"

"Bye Nii-san!" The door smacked shut and before Edward knew it, he was scooped up from the floor and being carried to the bedroom.

"I hope you don't mind," he muttered, blushing slightly.

"Hm?"

"You know, going on that date tonight," Edward moaned as he was laid on the bed, where Roy immediately began to ravish his neck. "I mean, I don't know if you really want to—"

"Edo, I love spending time with you. Now shut up and let me continue." Edward didn't have time to protest, as his lips were covered with Roy's soft ones and his mouth was being explored by another one's tongue. He didn't complain and instead moaned, using his hands to grab Roy's shirt and pull it off from his body.

They were again interrupted, but this time by the phone. Edward groaned and pushed a very disappointed (and scowling, glaring and whatever angry facial expressions a person could make) Roy off of him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward! Jean here," the overly cheerful voice of Jean Havoc was something Edward did _not_ want to hear right now. He wanted to hear Roy moan and scream his name—not Jean who wanted to ask whether or not he had talked to Russell. "So, have you talked to Russell yet?"

So predictable.

"No, not yet," Edward answered, rolling his eyes at the disappointed sigh. Jean was a nice guy, but overly enthusiastic when it came to Russell. Which was sweet, in a slightly disturbing and creepy way. "Look, I'll call him right now and ask him if he wants to go on a date with me, Roy, my brother and his wife. We'll make it a triple date!" Jean made a hesitant sound as he took a drag from his cigarette (Edward just _knew_ he was smoking).

"Alright, that's cool. Call me if he says yes, okay? Is this date tonight or somethin'?"

"Yep, I'll call him right now," Roy groaned next to him, but Edward decided to ignore it.

"Okay, but—" Roy's patience had enough and he grabbed the phone from a startled Edward.

"Look buddy, I'm horny as hell and I'm about to get rid of that. You shut up and wait until Ed calls you back, if you do call, I swear to God I will set you on fire the next time we meet. Got it?" Roy didn't wait for a reply and instead slammed the phone down and smirking happily at Edward, before he continued ravishing him.

Edward made a mental note to teach Roy some manners.

--

Three hours later, a very exhausted Edward picked up the phone and dialled Russell's number. Roy wasn't exactly too happy about having to go on a date (well, had it only been Edward and him, he would've been fine with it) along with Russell, but he had accepted it, after much pleading and smacking from Edward.

"Hey Russ," Edward said. "Listen, I was wondering—I know this really nice guy who wants to go on a date with you. Interested?" There was a brief pause.

"Ed, I don't know if I'm… ready. I'm still not exactly over you, you know," he said. Edward's face softened slightly.

"You don't have to go alone. I'll be going with Roy and Alphonse and Winry are coming too, I think they would love to see you again," Edward replied. Russell let out a soft chuckle.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? I say I'm not over you and yet you want me to go on a double date with you and your boyfriend. That's even worse than being alone with the guy you're talking about—plus, I usually don't do double dates. They always end up horribly."

"Come on Russ, this guy really likes you! And he's nice. Don't pass up this chance just because you still like me. He's really nice and hey, I'll make a deal with you. If you don't like him or if you're not having fun on the date, just give me that sign we used to use in high school and we'll get out of it. 'Kay?" There was a short pause, followed by a sigh.

"Okay, but promise me I can leave whenever I want to."

"I swear to my new four-thousand dollar couch I will."

"And promise, that if you break your first promise, I may throw a whole bottle of wine over your new four-thousand dollar couch."

"I promise."

"Good, then it's a date." Edward grinned.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight!"


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: **OMG I HAVE OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! –bounces—THANKS!

As thanks for all of your support, I will make a short story about Roy, before the curse n.n. I really hope you enjoy it!

**-**

**--SPECIAL GIFT FROM ME TO MY REVIEWERS FOR GIVING ME OVER 200 REVIEWS! XD I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS FIC AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE READING UNTIL THE END! LOVE YOU!—**

**-**

Roy Mustang woke up groaning and rubbing his head. Now, what had he been doing last night again? Ah yes, drinking.

He glanced over at the lump besides him and removed the sheets, only to discover another woman sharing his bed. What was her name again? She wasn't a beauty—her black hair was rather dull, her nose was crooked and her very pale contrast made her similar to a ghost. She had nice, full and red lips though, which was a plus.

At any rate, Roy had never really cared about the exterior of a woman—as long as she could give him what he wanted, he was fine with it. And what he wanted was pretty easy to give: sex. He didn't care if it was good or bad, as long as he had it. His best friend Hughes had once suggested that he might be addicted to it, but Roy had refused to believe it—he knew the reason why he did it, but he did not feel like explaining it to him.

The truth was that he had nightmares during the night, about the war. Roy didn't quite know how to deal with them, so threw himself at any woman and had sex with anyone he could find. Sex made him tired, which was perfect—if he was too tired, he wouldn't have any nightmares and he wouldn't have to remember. He didn't like commitments or settling down for that matter, so he had a different woman each night. Perhaps if he would find someone who would strike his interest, he could settle down, but he doubted he would ever meet that person.

The woman stirred in her sleep as Roy tried to remember what had happened. She threw herself at him, begging him to take her. It didn't happen often to him, but it did happen sometimes, only this woman seemed to be more desperate. She had said that she had loved him for a long time now, which was a bit concerning for Roy now that he was sober.

They had apparently made a big mess last night: clothes were spread all over the floor, his blue uniform lay scattered and several things were knocked off their regular places when they had stumbled in and tried to find the bed as they were undressing each other.

She woke up. Roy swallowed.

"Good morning, love," she said, smiling lightly. It seemed as if Roy's stomach had tied itself in a knot as she looked at him with love. How could she love him? She didn't even _know_ him… unless she was a stalker or something. He tried to smile back, but it turned out to be nothing more than a grimace as she reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

Roy had to end this immediately.

"I should be going," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling the hand off his cheek. The woman blinked at him, apparently confused. "I had a nice time," he said as he gathered his clothes from the floor.

"You had a nice time?" she asked him, her voice croaking. Roy nodded mutely.

She started to chuckle.

"You had a nice time?" she repeated, chuckling some more at Roy's second nod. "I see, you do not wish to see me again, do you?" A pause and then a shake of his head.

"I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," he said truthfully—and he did mean it. But he had never declared his love to her, nor to any other woman he had slept with. And he did that very often. Her eyes narrowed immediately and the light chuckle stopped.

"I don't like being toyed with, Roy," she said. Roy was in the middle putting on his pants.

"I did not toy with you, I never said anything about love," he pointed out to her.

"Sex usually is an act of love," she shot back at him.

"Not necessarily. If you really do love me and you really do know me, you would know that I have sex almost every night with a different woman," he said coldly. Really, he should get out of there! All of his alarms were on, especially when he saw that look in her eyes. This was not going as planned.

"You should've known better," she hissed dangerously. "When I told you I loved you, you should've rejected me right then and there instead of leading me on." Roy shrugged.

"You took your own conclusions, I never said anything about loving you eternally." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"I guess I have no choice but to punish you then, Roy Mustang," she said.

"M'am, I am a Colonel in the military. Please do not make such threats or I will be forced to arrest you," he replied coolly, putting on his blue military jacket, stuffing his silver pocket watch in his pocket and heading towards the door.

In a flash, the woman was in front of it. Roy blinked.

"Not so fast," she said, holding her hand on the doorknob. "Roy Mustang, a man without a heart it seems. Are you capable of love, you think?" Roy had no time to reply. "I've never loved a man before and you cast my heart aside as if it is nothing. You won't get away with that so easily," Roy raised an eyebrow sceptically, refusing to let the fear he felt in his gut take over. Something wasn't right here. "I've decided on your punishment, I believe. I will make sure that you will never be able to break a woman's heart again. You will spend the rest of eternity serving men and only men, that is the rule of this curse. The curse will not be lifted by any other man or woman—only you can. But it will be impossible for a man like you." She chuckled mercilessly, before a light came from the purple pendant she wore around her neck.

And that was the last thing Roy saw for thirty years.

**END EXTRA CHAPTER! - **

**-**

**-**

**On to the real one! n.n**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 13**

"Hi everyone," Edward held up a hand in greeting as he looked over the entire group. Alphonse and Winry beamed at him and Edward was glad that his little brother didn't tackle him this time—in public was just too embarrassing. Next to them stood Russell, who looked rather nice with black slacks, a white button-up shirt and a brown jacket, looked a bit reluctant to be there and had his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone, this is Jean Havoc," Edward said finally, gesturing at the blonde man besides him and Roy. Said man held up his hand and muttered a nervous 'yo', before his eyes rested on Russell. He grinned nervously and immediately put out his cigarette at the look of disgust on Russel's face. Winry and Alphonse politely introduced themselves to Jean and Russell did this again reluctantly.

Edward loved the guy, but he could sometimes be a total prick.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked Alphonse, who kept on grinning.

"You'll hear later this evening," he said.

"Shall we go inside?" Winry suggested nervously, looking at the slightly irritated Russell and her eyes flicking back to Alphonse, who kept on grinning. She seemed happy, but a bit nervous all the same. Everybody nodded in agreement eagerly, desperate to lighten the mood a bit. Roy just found this whole event to be rather amusing—at least it wouldn't be a boring dinner.

"Ed, I need to speak to you for a moment," Russell said, wiggling his eyebrows. Edward sighed and nodded, motioning everybody to go ahead. Jean seemed to be a bit reluctant about leaving Russell, but also went ahead. "You didn't tell me he was a _smoker_!" he hissed. Edward blinked innocently.

"Didn't I?"

Russell smacked him.

"Ouch! That hurts," the vertically challenged blonde whined, clutching his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter if he smokes, right? I mean, not when you or Fletcher are around! And he really his nice Russ, give him a chance," Edward pleaded.

"It _does_ matter since Fletcher's last attack was because someone had been smoking around him," he looked at the puppy-dog eyes Edward was giving him. "… Fine, but I won't like it," he muttered angrily, stomping off inside. Edward grinned to himself—he knew Russell was just acting this way because Edward had been right about Jean. Russell liked him, definitely, he was just afraid to admit it. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Dinner went quite well (AN: I know you were all expecting some kind of disaster, but I honestly couldn't think of anything xD And quite frankly, it wasn't in my plans either o.o But I tried!), save for some few minor incidents—like Jean spilling wine over Russell, or Jean accidentally elbowing him when he was telling a story that made it necessary for him to make wild gestures with his hands. But he got a lot of laughs from Russell nonetheless and Edward was glad that Russell really was having a good time after all—his instincts never failed.

Roy didn't behave himself though. Not that he expected him to, since it was still Roy, the exhibitionist.

During the entire dinner, Roy's hand kept wandering to Edward's thigh, squeezing and rubbing it. Edward would stop him when the hand would come too close to a more… private… area, though occasionally Roy succeed. All in all, they both left pretty aroused at the end of the evening.

They also couldn't get rid of Alphonse, who kept asking them questions about their relationship, nor could they get away from Winry, who kept on squealing in glee whenever Roy would peck Edward on the cheek or when it was the other way around.

She told them she loved boy's love, which really wasn't a surprise to Edward. She had been ever since high school and had even tried to get Alphonse into kissing Edward full on the lips, tongue included.

Alphonse had been willing to do it (but Edward did NOT want to get into that).

Anyway, back to what Alphonse had been asking—let's take a little peek at part of their conversation, shall we?

"So, Nii-san, I noticed you walked a little funny just now," Alphonse said, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. Winry nodded in agreement.

"Yes Ed, care to explain? We're awfully worried about you, did you fall down the stairs or something?" she asked sweetly. "Or did something get shoved up—"

"Winry!" Edward yelled automatically, quickly throwing his hands over her mouth. Her sentence was instantly muffled, thank God. Alphonse chuckled.

"Really Nii-san, you don't have to be embarrassed about you finally having a good lay," he said. Edward just grumbled something that really sounded like 'betraying bastard of a brother' but wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't really want to cause a scene in the middle of a restaurant after all.

However, there was one announcement that shocked him. A lot.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he grabbed Winry by the hand and pulled her up, before his arm rested around her waist. "I'm very glad to announce that me and my lovely, beautiful—and slightly violent—wife is pregnant!"

"From you?" Roy asked dryly. Alphonse chuckled.

"Surprisingly, yes," he said in a serious tone and promptly got smacked by Winry. They were lucky she didn't have her wrench. Edward was still gaping.

"S—She's pregnant?" he finally exclaimed, flailing his arms. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be an uncle!" He grinned happily, before jumping at his little brother and tackling him. Alphonse fell to the floor, laughing at the older Elric all the way.

Winry squealed in glee.

"So _that's_ why you've been grinning all evening!" Edward finally said loudly, finally sitting back down next to Roy, who was affectionately smiling at him. Edward didn't notice this, but there was also a hint of bitterness in there—Roy honestly did wish he could stay with them forever. They felt like family. Russell and Jean both congratulated them, shaking their hands. Jean said he would've offered them some wine, if Russell hadn't forbidden him to buy it again.

That made Russell roll his eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, we just found out this afternoon," Alphonse grinned.

All in all, it had been a very successful evening.

--

After three hours of torture, Edward and Roy finally went home. Alphonse and Winry walked with them for a short while, since their apartments were rather close by. Jean had asked if Russell would like to go to his apartment for some wine (he promised not to spill it again) and, to Edward's surprise, Russell had actually accepted.

Edward then realised that there was a hidden matchmaker inside of him. Which was weird, considering his love life hadn't been exactly that wonderful (until now).

He sighed as they entered the apartment, putting his keys on their regular spot and taking off his coat. He was followed by Roy, who immediately slipped his arms around Edward's waist and started kissing his neck affectionately. Edward moaned, glad that he had not forced Roy to do things he didn't want to do when they had first met—if he had, he wouldn't have felt this much pleasure now.

Because being touched by someone else, was much more wonderful when that person cared for you.

--

They spent the rest of the week in Edward's apartment, only coming out of there if the food had been eaten or if they wanted to rent movies.

They didn't mind at all, because they enjoyed each other's company and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible, because they only had two weeks left. Time was ticking for them—soon they would have to say goodbye and Edward wanted to spend every waking minute of that time with Roy.

He didn't know why he was acting like a lovesick girl—even with Russell he had never been so sappy, but Roy was different. He was in love with him, he loved him and Edward couldn't imagine living in his apartment without him. It wouldn't be right, it would be _empty._

And Edward could do nothing about it—he couldn't help him.

The thought of Roy having to spend his life in that watch made him sick and the thought of Roy having to serve other men, having to get _raped_ by other men disgusted him. It made him want to vomit and it made him want to protect Roy all the more. Roy did not deserve this—no matter how many people he murdered in that war, or how many hearts he had broken. Roy was a good man, despite his arrogance, pervertedness (Edward does realise that it's not a real word, but he doesn't care!) and his annoying quirks.

Why couldn't that stupid witch have given him a time-limit? Like 'when you serve your thirtieth master, you'll be free again', or something like that. Stupid, stupid sadistic witch.

If she had been alive, Edward would've killed her. No doubt about it. Or bitch-slapped her.

But Edward felt so helpless, he felt so helpless knowing that Roy needed to go eventually. It wasn't possible for him to stay—after all, even after six-hundred years he still didn't know how to break the curse, how could he know now? If only the witch had given more hints than that vague 'only you can break the curse'.

If only she would've just told him.

If only he had another hint…

Edward fumbled with the watch. It was midnight and Roy was sleeping soundly besides him, exhausted from their previous activities. The blonde sighed, looking at it, before he suddenly remembered something.

Maybe…

He quickly clicked on the little button, which opened the silver watch. Inside, it ticked softly, but it wasn't the clock Edward was looking at—it was the date that was carved in it.

"Sixth of October, 1729," Edward muttered softly. Was it a clue or not?

"It's the date the witch cursed me," Roy murmured. Edward blinked, realising Roy was staring at him with sleepy eyes. Roy scooted closer to Edward, taking the watch from him and putting it on the nightstand, before he wrapped his arms around the blonde, who sighed in content. "Just go to sleep."

And Edward did.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait everyone x.x This will be the… ah, almost-last-chapter XD Meaning that there will be one chapter after this one. And then it's the end T.T -sniffs- And I'm also currently busy with a new FMA-fic, so be sure to look out for that one xD. Dunno what it's going to be called, but… well, it'll be a lot of fun XD A lot of Roy-torture, I think –evil grin- Poor guy… but hey, you'll see he deserves it there x3…. kinda o.o –dodges several flying objects-

Anyway, enjoy! x3

--

--

**Chapter 14**

Only one week left until Roy Mustang would return to the watch. Edward had decided to give up on his research—it was no use spending what little time he had left with Roy in the library, when he was at a dead end with his research. Edward hated giving up on things, but he wanted to spend Roy's last couple of weeks together with him and nobody else.

He therefore didn't see Winry and Alphonse all that much, nor did he see Russell and Jean. Apparently, they had gotten along quite well, according to Russell whom he had called four days after their triple date. He seemed to like him enough.

Alphonse had already decided to go prepare the room for the baby, not much to Edward's surprise. Alphonse had always liked little kids and had declared that he wanted as many as possible ("Try and convince Winry to have more than one first!" Edward had replied.)

They went out on dates together, especially to the movie theatre where Roy could molest Edward. The blonde usually didn't complain too much, with the exception of the times where Roy was half-way undressing him and people were staring… at those times, Edward had the decency to blush and push his molester off of him.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, tugging at the collar of his own tuxedo. The thing was uncomfortable, but they had been invited to formal dinner party. Apparently, Dr. Marcoh had a big break with some kind of cure for a disease and had decided to celebrate it with other scientists. Edward didn't know him well, but he had met him on occasions.

Roy blinked at him lazily, before drawling, "Do we really need to go?" The blonde rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, I promised Russell I'd be there, so come on. You've already got your tux on, you don't want _all that effort_ of putting it on to go to waste, now do you?" Roy smirked lightly.

"I wouldn't care much. Not when I have you to undress me," he replied, snaking his arms around Edward's waist, who immediately pushed him away. "Come on, I don't want to go! It'll be boring." Roy tried to pout, but all it did was make the blonde laugh.

"I thought you were interested in science?"

"Not anymore, since I've got more important things on my mind," the raven-haired man retorted, wiggling his eyebrows. Edward sighed.

"Come on, or we'll be late. I refuse to miss this, besides, it's not like we'll be staying long," the blonde took Roy's hand and guided the complaining man through the door, but not before he grabbed his silver pocket watch.

--

--

Roy was bored.

Very bored.

He glanced over at the party—it was practically filled with old people. _Really _old people. Well, besides him and Edward, of course—and there were Russell and Jean, but those were about the only younger ones out there. The raven-haired boy glanced at the man next to him, Jean, who was chewing on gum rather loudly. The poor blonde man had decided to give up smoking for Russell, whom he only had been dating for a week.

Well, you could definitely see which one of them wore the pants in their relationship, right?

"I can't believe Ed and Russ are actually enjoying this," Jean commented, popping another piece of gum in his mouth. Roy silently agreed as he looked over at Edward and Russell, who were talking animatedly to a cheerful looking old man. "I mean, they both seem way too old for their age, if you think about it. They enjoy research, reading, they hate liquor and I've even caught Russ saying somethin' along the lines of 'those damn youngsters'," he continued on. Roy chuckled lightly.

"Edo sometimes complains about his back," he said. Jean quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" The raven-haired man nodded.

"Well, only after I'm through with him, of course," Roy added, smirking lightly at Jean who promptly choked on his gum from laughter. "Edo doesn't like going out though," he pointed out. "Well, not to parties or anything, except when it's got to do with something scientific."

"Russ is the same way," Jean said, still grinning a bit from Roy's previous comment. "Hey guys! Done talking to the old geezer?" The blonde man said as they saw their two boyfriends heading their way. Russell smacked him on the head playfully.

"You know, you two belong to the old guys too," Edward pointed out, smirking lightly. Roy knew there was no arguing in that one, especially not for him—after all, he was over six-hundred years old. "Anyway, I think I've seen it here. Ready to go?"

"Finally," Roy sighed, grinning at Jean who looked devastated.

"Man, you're so lucky! Russ is gonna stay here until the end. You wanna trade boyfriends? Ouch! Russ," he whined, giving said boy a very adorable puppy-dog look. Russell rolled his eyes, though couldn't keep the fond smile off his face. Really, this was great for him—things were back to normal with Edward and him and he had a boyfriend who was… well, great. He was reluctant to admit that Edward had been right that he would like him.

"See ya, guys!" The blonde chibi called out, giving both of them a small wave and a grin, before heading out together with Roy. Russell blinked when he saw something silver fall out of Edward's red coat, but it soon disappeared amongst the crowd. The blonde shrugged, before taking Jean over to his boss Marcoh, not once noticing a man with a scar picking up the watch, eyeing it carefully.

--

--

Edward and Roy came home, Roy immediately grabbing this opportunity to grab his lover by the waist, turning him around and immediately crashing his lips on Edward's. The blonde didn't really complain and pulled Roy by the collar of his tuxedo to deepen it, before walking backwards slowly towards the bedroom. Roy hung onto his lips and went along, all the while pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his black jacket.

They briefly paused, since Edward needed to use the bathroom.

Really bad.

So, to the disappointment of Roy, Edward broke the kiss off, saying 'Don't start without me' with a wink and headed to the bathroom. Roy grinned, before flopping on the bed and already started to undress himself (hey, it's a tux… It's hard to get it off!).

Edward in the meantime did his business, grinning happily to himself as he thought about Roy. The guy really was the best thing that had ever happened to him—he never would've imagined to actually fall in love with someone, not after Russell at least. He had always figured he'd be alone for the rest of his life, happily watching Alphonse and Winry getting children and be the cool uncle who would always take care of them whenever their parents wanted to go out.

Well, that might still happen.

He frowned to himself when he had to remind himself again that Roy would only be staying another couple of weeks. And then he would be gone for good. The feeling was still a bit unreal to Edward—sure, he could've accepted it a month ago, but now?

He quickly shook his head and decided it was best not to think about it, after all, they still had two weeks. So why not enjoy it?

He pulled out the band that held his braid together and shook his hair a bit, before heading out to the bedroom.

"Roy?" he called out, blinking when he didn't find the raven-haired man lying on the bed. "Where are you?" he yelled a little louder, searching through the living room and kitchen. "If this is some sort of game, stop it! It's not funny!" Edward became irritated at the lack of response and searched the apartment once more.

He frowned as he sat down on the bed—he was worried about him, but then again, Roy might've gone to the store. That wouldn't explain why Roy hadn't mentioned that, of course, but perhaps he did and Edward hadn't heard it? It was all possible—besides, the bastard was a grown man, right?

"Right," Edward muttered softly, his hand slipping into his pocket to grab the pocket watch. He frowned again as he couldn't find it and searched the other pocket, but again didn't find what he was looking for.

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him: he had lost the watch.

And he had lost Roy.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: **Omg, last chapter!

I'd like to thank EVERYONE who read and/or reviewed my fic and I hope to see you again when I start my other RoyEd-fic x3. –is shamelessly promoting it-

So yeah, I know the last one was rather short T.T But that was because I wanted to leave you hanging there XD This last one is much, much longer, so I hope you'll be happy with it! And 'get your own Hanyou' was… partly right XD! Though, not entirely… good thing about that. Most people probably already know the ending, I'm so predictable T.T

Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter!

**Chapter 15**

Edward didn't panic often. The first time he panicked, was when Alphonse had been beaten up by a bunch of losers. The younger Elric was put in a hospital, because he had been beaten so hard he was in a coma and Edward panicked when he heard from his mother, who was in tears herself. Apparently, the kids who had beaten him up thought it was funny to pick on children in wheelchairs.

Well, they didn't think it was funny after Edward was done with them.

The second time was when he realised his father had left them for good, when he hadn't returned from his job for six months. He had kicked and screamed at his mother that she should bring him back and that she shouldn't take his crap anymore, until his mother had dumped him in the river nearby to cool off.

The third, and final time, was when he was twelve and babysat a young girl named Nina. She was an adorable little girl and one day, when Edward entered the house, he found her father hovering over her dead body, a maniacal glint in his eyes. Edward had been blinded with anger, fear and confusion and started to beat on the older man, who only laughed in return. After Tucker, Nina's father, had passed out, he panicked and ran out of the house, yelling to random people on the streets that they should call an ambulance.

But now, after many years, he found himself panicking again as he looked around his apartment frantically for his watch. Every room was a mess, but he couldn't stop himself from looking and continued on, all the while yelling 'Roy!'.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Roy was supposed to stay another week.

He had seven days left with him! How could he lose the damn thing?

He stopped searching when he heard a knock on his door and looked up.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse chirped from the other side. Edward blinked slowly, getting a hold of himself. Alphonse would know what to do—he always knew. After all, his younger brother was the smarter one and the more sensible of the two. He would know. Edward ran to the door and opened it, pulling a startled Alphonse into his apartment. "What's going on? You're all sweaty! Oh my God, don't tell me I walked into something! Ew!"

"Aru!" Edward yelled, his eyes wide. He felt as if he was on the verge of crying—was he going to feel this way when Roy would have to leave for good? At least now he had a chance of finding him, but what if he would need to go forever? "Roy—the watch is gone! I can't find it anywhere! Please, you have to help me, I can't lose him yet Aru, I can't!" Alphonse was quiet for a minute, before putting his hands on his brother's shoulders and his face turning serious.

"When did you last see it? Just relax, Nii-san, it'll be alright. We just have to think calmly and it'll be okay. Now, when did you last see it?"

"A—at the party, I think," Edward muttered, scratching his head. His breath became regular again and just the sight of his little brother made him calm down. "Yeah, I looked at the time there, maybe Russell found it!" Alphonse nodded.

"Yeah, you should call him," Alphonse said, smiling a little bit as Edward got a hold of himself. The older blonde gave him a small, forced smile in return, before heading to the phone and dialling Russell's cell phone number.

"Hi, Russ? Yeah, are you still at the party? Listen, did you happen to find a silver pocket watch with Roy coming out of it naked? No?" Alphonse slapped his forehead. "What do you mean you had sex with Jean in the broomcloset of Dr. Marcoh! I don't care about that! _I want to know if you've seen Roy walking around in the nude!_" After another minute of yelling and cursing, Edward hung up and turned to Alphonse.

"And?"

"He didn't find the watch, but he said he would look for it," Edward replied, grabbing his red coat. "I'm going back there to look for it. Are you coming with me?"

"Definitely!" Alphonse yelled, pumping a fist in the air and bouncing after Edward.

--

--

"Russ!" Edward yelled as he waved at him from the distance. Russell was on his way to the forest near Marcoh's house, along with Jean. "What's going on?" he asked as he caught up with them.

"Dunno, but there's this really creepy guy who says he wants revenge on Marcoh!" Russell said, both excitement and fear in his eyes. "I have no idea what's going on, but people are saying that there's a man with black hair with him. You think that's Roy? I don't know if he's naked, though…" the taller blonde trailed off. "But anyway, this guy has Marcoh! He kidnapped him in front of everyone—a lot of people went home in fear and some stayed back in Marcoh's mansion, but me and Jean are gonna go after him."

"Hurry up then!" Edward yelled, running after Russell and Jean who led the way. Black hair was the only lead they had, but that was enough, right? It was worth a try anyway.

They ran through the forest for about ten minutes. It was hard to find the way when it was dark out and most of the boys at least tripped once.

"There he is!" Jean yelled as they arrived at a small lake. He pointed at the man standing near the side of the lake. It was hard to tell his looks, though the moon illuminated him at least a little. The man had a big scar on his forehead and white grey hair. His red eyes shone in the darkness and Edward had to suppress a shiver—this man was very scary. Dr. Marcoh lay on the floor next to him, whimpering softly. Edward gasped as he saw the person standing next to him.

"Roy," he whispered softly. The black-haired man seemed to be bitter as he stared at the small blonde and silently wished for him to leave. This man was dangerous and he couldn't bear the thought of the blonde dying because of him… "Roy! What's going on! Why are you helping him?" Roy shook his head, before lifting a hand and pointing it at the other man's pocket. Something silver was dangling out of it and Edward recognised it as the chain that hung on the silver watch. "He's the one who found it?" Edward asked, eyes widened. Roy nodded his head, his lips forming a thin line. He really didn't want to hurt anybody, but if he was forced to… even he couldn't stop it.

"This has nothing to do with you people. Leave," the scarred man said shortly, taking out a knife and holding it above Marcoh.

"Why are you doing this? What did Marcoh ever do to you!" Edward demanded. He looked at Scar and Roy, gritting his teeth—really, they could easily take the man down, had it not been for Marcoh. If they would approach him, the man would kill him immediately.

"This man killed my brother and I will avenge him, by killing him in return," the scarred man said.

"What!" Russell exclaimed. "That can't be true! I've been his assistant for a couple of years now and I've never seen Dr. Marcoh harm anyone!"

"Then you must be blind, boy," the man replied, his red eyes narrowing. "My brother disappeared one year ago, after an encounter with Marcoh. He disappeared for a couple of days and returned half-mad, muttering on and on about a Dr. Marcoh. He killed himself three days later," he pointed a finger at the whimpering Marcoh. "This man killed my brother, don't try to tell me otherwise and don't get in my way, because I'll kill you too. Anyone who is his assistant, deserves to die as well." Russell gritted his teeth, his eyes focusing on Marcoh.

"Is it true what this man is saying!" he demanded, clenching his fists.

"It was for an experiment," Marcoh defended himself, getting up off his knees. "It was for the good of mankind!" The scarred man plunged the knife into Marcoh's thigh, the doctor instantly falling to the ground again, clutching his leg. Edward narrowed his eyes—so Marcoh really had used live humans as experiments? That was horrible…

"That's still no reason to kill another person!" Edward argued, getting the attention of the scarred man back. "The only thing you'll accomplish is getting yourself in jail and what then? You think you'll be happy there?" The man snorted lightly.

"You think I'm happy now? Knowing that this man," he spat out the words, glaring at the whimpering and pathetic scientist lying at his feet. "Is actually getting honoured? Knowing that this man is the one who killed my brother, the only family I had left?"

Edward blinked once, his eyes going to Alphonse who had his fists clenched. If Alphonse had been the one… Edward would probably do the same thing.

Probably.

The man turned to Roy, who still had his eyes on Edward. "Hold them back while I kill him. Kill them if they give you any problems," he said. Roy didn't respond to his request and instead took a couple of steps forward.

Edward seethed—he couldn't just stand there and watch how someone was getting killed. Not again… not after that time with Nina. He wouldn't allow it.

He would stop him this time.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled as he saw his older brother dash forward. Edward didn't respond to his brother pleas, nor to Roy's who was begging him not to stop this, and instead ran towards the scarred man, who was looking at him in mild amusement, Marcoh temporarily forgotten. He didn't get far, since Roy was fast and punched him.

"Edward, stop it!" Roy yelled, his body moving on its own this time. It was the goddamn watch's doing—he couldn't deny an order, not physically at least. He could control his own voice and mind, but not his body, not when he desperately wanted to refuse an order. Edward didn't listen and instead tried to dodge his punches.

"No! I can't just stand there and watch this happening!" Edward retorted, taking another punch from Roy.

"Please, Edo," Roy pleaded again, as his body caught the knife that had been thrown at him by the scarred man. "He'll make me kill you, please stop," he continued, walking to Edward who lay on the ground, still recovering from the last punch he had taken. Edward didn't look at him and instead looked at the scarred man, who was watching on with a small smile on his face, watching the interaction between them.

"I can't," Edward insisted, standing up. Roy's eyes widened as he felt his arm which held the knife lift. His body advanced on Edward, who seemed to have trouble even standing straight, never mind dodging a knife.

"Please, please go," the black-haired man pleaded once more, realising that he was about to kill the only person he loved. "Please go," he said again. "Just go, I don't want to kill you, I love you."

And just like that, he felt his body stop.

He blinked once, the knife dropping on the ground as his whole body relaxed again. He raised his own arm tentatively, realising that he had control.

"R—Roy?" Edward stuttered, his eyes widened—he was torn between happiness and surprise. The thoughts of Marcoh and the other man slowly seeping out of his mind as he realised that Roy really did love him back—the words had never been spoken before, so he was surprised. "Y—you love me?"

"Yes," Roy whispered. "And I think the curse is broken, I can control my own body again," he continued, looking briefly at his own hands. The scarred man scowled and got out another knife within seconds and cut the doctor's throat.

"Marcoh!" Russell yelled, rushing over to his employer. Jean followed him and Alphonse instead ran over to the man, throwing several punches at him. When he found that the scarred man dodged them easily, he thought it would be best to just throw his auto-mail in the action and kicked him in the crotch. Hard. The scarred man instantly fell to the ground and Alphonse gave him another kick in the face, knocking him out. Jean called the police, while soothing Russell at the same time who held the now dead Marcoh in his arms.

"The curse is broken?" Edward asked Roy. Both were looking at each other from a distance, Edward wiping some blood off his face from their previous fight. The black-haired man nodded.

"My body… I could control it again, suddenly. It would make sense, though, the witch told me I could never love anyone…" he trailed off. "Guess she never figured I'd fall in love with a man." Edward gave him a small grin, before tackling the taller man to the ground and kissing him. Roy smiled happily, his hands finding Edward's hair and burying themselves in it.

--

--

_One week later_

"Well, it's official," Edward declared happily, straddling Roy's hips as he jumped on the bed. "It's midnight and you're still here! That means the curse really is broken!" Roy smirked lightly as he pulled the smaller man into a hug. "So, what are you gonna do with your new freedom?" he continued, his voice muffled by Roy's chest. He felt the black-haired man shrug.

"Probably gonna lie on your couch. Someone needs to guard it," he replied.

"Lazy bastard!" Edward exclaimed, pulling himself out of his grasp. "Anyway, I could buy you your own apartment. If you want to at least…" the blonde trailed off. Roy quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would I want that?"

"Well, don't you want to live by yourself? I mean, you know, see the world and stuff? Enjoy your freedom?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"I can do that in your apartment too," he pointed out. "Besides, don't you want me living here?"

"I do!" the blonde said. "But… I just figured, you know, you might like to have some freedom. I don't want you gone or anything, I like having you around. A lot."

"Then I'll stay here," Roy firmly said. "I wanna live with you forever, Edo, and I can enjoy my freedom here as much as I can in any other house." Edward swallowed, blushing lightly as he kissed Roy on the lips.

"I love you," he said, grinning. Roy smirked.

"Love you too, shorty."

The moment was ruined when Edward burst out yelling.

**-Owari-**


End file.
